Albus Dumbledore et la Fascination de l'Enchanteur
by Fragmentdelune
Summary: Albus a 15 ans, il entre en cinquième année à Poudlard, l'année des BUSE. Entre passé et avenir, entre romance et découverte, entre inaccessible et exceptionnel. Albus est enfin prêt à ouvrir les ailes et à s'envoler vers une destinée incroyable.
1. Prologue

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

**Chronologie :**

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

oOo

* * *

><p>AVANT PROPOS<p>

oOo

Bonjour à tous mes futurs lecteurs potentiels. Quelques mots avant de commencer :

C'est en suivant les dernières fan fics d'Alixe, que j'ai eu l'envie de m'essayer moi même à cet exercice. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir apporté tant de bonheur à poursuivre les aventures d'Harry. Alixe si tu me lis, saches que même si je ne t'ai jamais laissé de commentaires, je considère que tu as énormément de talent. J'attends d'ailleurs avidement le douzième chapitre de la quatrième partie baptisée : _« Les sorciers ». _C'est pour te faire un petit clin d'œil que je te chipe une partie de ta mise en page :).

A l'origine, le prologue qui suit était la première partie du premier chapitre. Après relecture, je me suis aperçu que cette partie était très lourde de descriptions. Difficile pour moi de faire autrement car je voulais situer l'époque et donc re-décrire l'univers. Les mises en situations sont parfois évidentes pour les vrais fans d'Harry Potter qui se souviennent de tous les détails des livres. Pour les autres, ça ne fera pas de mal de faire le point.

Je vous laisse donc le choix de ne pas le lire en sautant directement au premier chapitre (qui sera donc plus court). Le premier chapitre peut être lu sans avoir besoin de lire le prologue pour ceux qui connaissent l'univers de Rowling par coeur. Idéalement j'aurai aimé que vous lisiez la totalité, mais je ne suis pas sadique ).

A tous ceux qui le liront donc : Bonne lecture du prologue.

Cette histoire se base sur les sept volumes du cycle : « Harry Potter » écrits par J.K. Rowling. Je ne me sens nullement propriétaire de ce fantastique univers et ne fait que l'emprunter le temps d'une fic.

oOo

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

oOo

Le soleil rougissant avait à peine, dans un ultime rayon, mis le crépuscule en larmes laissant les enfants du monde entier enfouir les milles trésors du jour dans la nuit noire et profonde, qu'il se relevait déjà pâle et timide quelques heures plus tard. Désirant sans doute hâter un rendez-vous pris avec le début de l'automne.

Le soleil donc, qui se réfléchissait déjà sur les carreaux poussiéreux des vitres colorées du village de Godric Hollow, profita innocemment d'une fenêtre ouverte pour s'y engouffrer. Rencontrant au passage, dans l'encadrement des montants de la fenêtre, le visage mince et jeune d'un garçon bien trop grand pour son âge.

Le jeune homme aimait, semble-t-il, faire refléter le soleil dans ses yeux pétillants d'un bleu soutenu. Car c'est en souriant qu'il se brûlait les rétines à contempler l'astre matinal.

L'adolescent portait fièrement sur son nez aquilin, une paire de lunette en demi-lune sans cerclage, qui brisait par le centre l'unicité de ses yeux ardents : tel un ciel indigo sur une mer d'azur. Un menton angulaire prononcé faisait contraste avec un front dissimulé sous une masse informe de cheveux longs et auburn : toujours enlacés par la nuit. Et ses pommettes blanches et saillantes finissaient de sublimer ce visage à la fois juvénile et charismatique.

Ce jour là : le lundi trente et un août mille huit cents nonante six, Albus Dumbledore fêtait ses quinze ans. Les vacances estivales étaient désormais terminées et le jour de la rentrée scolaire pour tous les élèves de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard était finalement arrivé.

Pour Albus cela semblait être un soulagement, presqu'une délivrance. Comme un désir de liberté brûlant enfin assouvi. On pouvait même imaginer les ailes de l'indépendance se déployer dans son dos tant son sourire, plus profond que l'infini, exprimait la béatitude.

Une fois satisfait de la température de son visage, Albus referma pressement la fenêtre. Le vent provoqué par ce mouvement d'air désorganisa une pile de parchemins soigneusement disposés sur le bureau ancien en bois de rose. Albus, résolu à quitter bientôt cette chambre qu'il ne devait revoir qu'à Noël prochain, ramassa les parchemins qui faisaient désordre dans cette pièce si bien rangée et les tria de nouveau.

Le premier parchemin qu'Albus ramassa, fut la triple lettre envoyée au début du mois d'août par le directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard : Phineas Nigellus Black. Cette lettre, plus étoffée qu'à l'accoutumée, rassemblait la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour les cours de cinquième année ainsi que deux annexes supplémentaires.

La première annexe annonçait en grande pompe la nomination d'Albus comme préfet de Gryffondor. Tout le monde, même lui, attendait cette nomination évidente. C'était tout de même grâce à lui que les Gryffondors gagnaient la coupe des maisons chaque année depuis quatre ans.

Albus avait tant brillé lors de ses cours, qu'il était devenu normal de le voir grappiller une vingtaine de points lors de chacun d'eux. Laissant ainsi le score des trois autres maisons loin derrière Gryffondor. Jamais dans son existence, Poudlard n'avait vu un élève aussi doué franchir les grilles du château.

L'insigne des préfets était quant à lui, toujours disposé dans une pochette de velours attenante au parchemin. Albus ne le porterait qu'une fois dans le train, évitant ainsi de perturber son frère plus qu'il ne l'était en lui montrant que désormais, il aurait même le droit de le réprimander officiellement devant ses camarades de classe.

Alberforth était rentré à l'école trois ans plus tard qu'Albus. Il avait douze ans, pas encore treize. Il rentrerait donc en deuxième année demain.

Lors de son arrivée à l'école, Alberforth ressemblait tellement à Albus physiquement, que les gens eurent l'impression d'utiliser un retourneur de temps malgré eux. Lorsqu'il s'assit sous le Choixpeau magique, il fut lui aussi répartit comme son aîné à Gryffondor. Il avait les mêmes pommettes, les mêmes yeux intenses.

Mais au fil des semaines, Alberforth s'était montré beaucoup moins doué pour la magie que son grand frère. Peu soucieux des études, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les livres et préférait déjà régler les conflits à coup de baguette plutôt qu'avec des arguments réfléchis et rationnels. Le seul cours pour lequel il semblait se passionner était la défense contre les forces du mal. Il passa sa première année de justesse : récoltant juste assez de A (acceptable) pour accéder à l'année suivante.

Les professeurs de l'école ne lui en tinrent cependant pas rigueur, car si la réputation d'Albus Dumbledore avait complètement éclipsé celle, plutôt morbide, de Perceval Dumbledore, le corps enseignant considérait que l'attitude rebelle d'Alberforth était due à son enfance difficile.

Il était très ardu de vivre auprès d'Albus. Lorsqu'on était proche de ce petit génie magique, il fallait s'attendre à être constamment surpassé dans tous les domaines. Alberforth se distinguait peut-être à sa manière, se rebellant contre le système scolaire parcequ'il ne pouvait finalement pas se contenter de marcher dans l'ombre de son frère.

Lorsqu' Albus avait dix ans et Alberforth sept, un an et demi avant la première rentrée à Poudlard de l'aîné des enfants Dumbledore, leur père fût condamné à une peine de vingt ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

L'attaque de trois jeunes moldus dans un petit village d'Angleterre avait en effet défrayé la chronique. Remplissant jour après jour, les pages de la gazette du sorcier. Le procès public avait lui aussi été très médiatisé. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, Perceval Dumbledore avait beaucoup de partisans anti-moldus qui cautionnaient ses actes. Si Perceval avait décidé de se défendre correctement en engageant un bon avocat, il s'en serait sans doute sorti avec une peine beaucoup plus légère.

Mais Perceval resta muet tout du long : refusant d'expliquer son geste. Il prit une condamnation de vingt ans à Azkaban pour les chefs d'accusation d'attaque préméditée envers des moldus, sadisme et cruauté ainsi qu'infraction au code international du secret magique. La presse de l'époque qualifia finalement l'acte de Perceval comme un acte de malveillance anti-moldu, donnant ainsi à la famille Dumbledore une très mauvaise réputation.

La réalité était tout autre : lorsqu'Ariana, la petite sœur d'Albus était âgée de six ans, elle fût violement attaquée par trois enfants moldus qui l'avaient vu faire de la magie sans baguette comme tous les petits sorciers et les petites sorcières de son âge. De la magie que l'on ne contrôle pas toujours. Les trois jeunes l'agressèrent juste parce qu'ils la considéraient comme anormale.

Ariana ne pût se défendre et le choc de l'attaque lui fit perdre le l'usage de la magie à jamais. Elle devint comme une cocotte minute débordant de sortilèges incontrôlés prête à exploser à tout moment. Furieux, Perceval se vengea et attaqua à son tour les trois moldus. C'était une vengeance, pas une malveillance.

Perceval resta muet au procès, car il protégeait sa famille il protégeait sa fille. En refusant d'expliquer son geste, il lui épargnait un enfermement à Ste Mangouste. Car si le ministère de la magie avait su dans quel état était Ariana suite à l'attaque des moldus, celle-ci n'y aurait pas échappée.

La deuxième annexe de la lettre de Poudlard ramassée par terre, précisait quant à elle, les nouvelles modalités de transport qui devaient acheminer les anciens et nouveaux élèves de Poudlard à destination.

Il y a quelques années encore, tous les élèves qui étaient appelés à se rendre à l'école, allaient à Poudlard, soit en calèche pour les familles les plus aisées, soit en balais pour les familles les plus pauvres. Certains élèves écossais s'y rendaient même à pied.

Mais la population de plus en plus grandissante des moldus, empêchait désormais les sorciers de voyager librement sur les sentiers anglais en calèche sans éveiller les soupçons. La croissance des moldus avait obligé les sorciers à adopter un nouveau moyen de locomotion ces vingt dernières années : la poudre de cheminette.

Le ministère de la magie, dans un souci de discrétion, voyant qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'acheminer les jeunes sorciers sans provoquer d'immenses embouteillages dans le réseau des cheminées de Pré-au-lard, décida de commander à la Great Northern Railway auprès du premier ministre moldu de l'époque : "Robert Gascoyne Cecil troisième marquis de Salisbury", un nouveau moyen de locomotion mis à la disposition des élèves de l'école. C'est ainsi que les sorciers de l'époque découvrirent dans la gazette, les locomotives à vapeur qui remuaient tant le commerce et le progrès moldu.

Le premier ministre de la magie : Tristan Panmixies avait bien sûr été critiqué par la communauté la plus conservatrice de la société magique, mais l'un dans l'autre les opinions favorables avaient fini par l'emporter. En effet, bien que tous les élèves étaient très excités à l'idée de se retrouver tous ensemble pendant neuf heures sans aucun professeur pour les sanctionner si il y avait chahut, les parents d'élèves eux, voyaient dans ce moyen de transport un rapprochement communautaire entre les élèves. Pour développer la fraternité entre les maisons. Après un an de construction, le train nommé : le Poudlard express, faisait son voyage inaugural entre la gare de King's Cross et le village de Pré-au-lard.

La gare de King's Cross, à peine âgée de 55 ans à cette période, était encore malgré tout assez contemporaine bien que certains ornements vétustes des quais tendaient déjà à la rendre un peu vieillotte par endroit. A l'époque, King's cross comptait seulement deux voies et deux quais. Et comme le trafique régulier du flot des trains voyageur s'en allant de Londres vers toutes les destinations de la Grande Bretagne était assez régulier, il était impossible de fermer la gare aux moldus chaque année à la même date.

Il fut alors décidé de construire et de dissimuler magiquement une voie intermédiaire. La voie magique fût nommée la voie 1 ½ et se situerait donc entre la voie un et la voie deux. Des passages muraux y donneraient accès sur les quais, et les moldus n'y verraient que du feu. C'était le même procédé qui permettait de cacher le chemin de traverse de la population moldue.

Le deuxième parchemin qu'Albus ramassa sous son bureau, était une lettre signée : _Adalbert Lasornette_. L'écriture y était graphique et ornementée. Des calculs arithmétiques y étaient cautionnés avec minutie sur toute une partie du parchemin. Une liste d'ingrédients pour une potion sans nom était reportée dans la marge. La fin de la missive, plus textuelle, invitait Albus à lui répondre au plus vite.

Mr Lasornette travaillait au ministère comme théoricien de la magie. Il était le chef du département des mystères et faisait partie des langues de plomb. Il était également l'auteur du livre bestseller : « Magie théorique ».

Le troisième parchemin était une lettre de Nicolas Flamel à l'écriture fine et contre penchée (dans le sens des gauchers), lui laissant les coordonnées d'une dizaine de maison. Et y indiquant l'itinéraire qu'il emprunterait sûrement le long de l'année. Il était connu de tous, que Nicolas Flamel était extrêmement riche. La pierre philosophale, en plus de lui donner l'immortalité, lui conférait autant d'or qu'il le désirait. Et pour éviter les demandes matérielles des gêneurs de toutes sortes, lui et madame Flamel, déménageaient régulièrement se cachant au reste du monde. Protégeant par la même occasion la précieuse pierre, sujette à toutes les convoitises.

Le quatrième parchemin, était une lettre griffonnée à l'écriture morbide et plutôt brouillonne. Une unique phrase écrite en grand au centre de la lettre disait : _« Bon anniversaire mon fils. Papa »_. Des traces de sang et de poussières maculaient les bords de la lettre. Cette missive était arrivée une semaine plus tôt. Tout droit venue, après une fouille en règle de la justice magique, de la prison d'Azkaban. Albus était triste le jour où il la reçut. Son père devait avoir perdu la notion du temps car il l'avait envoyé avec une semaine d'avance ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Peut-être avait-il peur de quelque chose...

Albus en la recevant avait bien sûr demandé à sa mère d'aller lui rendre visite, mais Kendra avait refusé de le laisser partir seul. En effet elle ne pouvait l'accompagner et laisser Ariana et Alberforth livrés à eux même. Elle décida d'y aller seule, confiant les deux enfants à la garde d'Albus. Trouvant sans doute les craintes de son fils justifiées. C'est donc le cœur plein de remords, que l'aîné de la fratrie des Dumbledore, avait dû se résigner à rester à la maison pendant que son père se meurtrissait dans une geôle.

Albus chassa ce vilain souvenir d'une pensée plus gaie : il retournait à Poudlard, laissant loin derrière lui la réalité familiale. Il rangea précieusement les quatre parchemins et le petit sac de velours contenant l'insigne de préfet à l'intérieur de son veston moldu. Passa son complet noir trop court qui jurait horriblement avec ses lunettes et ses longs cheveux auburn. Tira sa malle rangée la veille hors de la pièce et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller.

oOo

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

PS: fautes corrigées. Si vous en voyez d'autres n'hésitez pas...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dans un train d'enfer

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : DANS UN TRAIN D'ENFER<p>

oOo

Alberforth encore endormi, envoya balader Albus d'un geste obscène. Albus irrité, prit un livre cartonné qui traînait dans le fouillis bordélique qu'était la chambre du cadet et le jeta sur les fesses de son frère. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement renfrogné et un : « Ça va ! Ça va ! Je me lève ! Dis à mère que j'arrive »

Albus descendit ensuite l'escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois à la porte de la cuisine, Albus se rendit compte que Kendra était déjà levée. Ariana déjà apprêtée. La mère nettoyait d'un geste désinvolte une assiette avec une éponge enchantée sans lâcher sa fille des yeux. Ariana déjeunait toujours.

— Bon anniversaire Albus, lança Kendra d'un ton neutre à son approche.

— Merci mère, répondit-il tout aussi neutralement.

— Bon anniversaire ! répéta Ariana en souriant.

Albus lui rendit son sourire. L'aîné adorait le sourire de sa sœur.

— Tu es prêt ? reprit Kendra plus sèchement.

Si Albus s'était attendu à un cadeau ou à une carte de vœux, son visage n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta simplement de répondre :

— Oui.

— Et ton frère ?

— Il se lève, il arrive.

— Ses affaires sont prêtes ?

— J'en doute.

— C'est aujourd'hui ? demanda Ariana interrompant les deux autres.

— Aujourd'hui quoi, ma chérie ? lui demanda la mère.

— Aujourd'hui que je rentre à Poudlard maman ?

— Tu sais bien que non ma chérie. Pas cette année.

Ariana retourna à son bol de cacao. Elle avait douze ans déjà. Aller ou ne pas aller à Poudlard, ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être ne se rendait-elle tout simplement pas compte de ce qu'était l'école.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, ainsi qu'un bruit de bois entrechoqués, annoncèrent qu'Alberforth était en train de le descendre en courant. Poussant probablement une malle mal rangée, faite à la dernière minute, à coups de pied. Ceci fût confirmé, lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, la malle précéda le garçon de trois bons mètres dans un fracas tonitruant au bas de l'escalier.

Alberforth laissa sa malle en plan à la porte de la cuisine, fini d'enfiler une manche de pull récalcitrante, et alla faire un bisou à sa petite sœur en lui faisant vibrer la joue sous le souffle de ses lèvres. Ariana ria de bon cœur.

Le cadet mettait moins de politesse, prenait moins de gants que son aîné quand il s'adressait à sa mère, mais Kendra ne semblait jamais s'en apercevoir. Si Albus avait omis de saluer sa mère, celle-ci le lui aurait fait remarquer sur le champ.

— Nous irons en calèche à la gare ? demanda le plus jeune frère à sa mère.

— Non je vous y amène par transplanage.

— T'as entendu Ariana ? On va voir les locomotives.

(Pas de réponse)

— Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une locomotive Ariana ? insista Alberforth.

— Non. Fini par dire la petite.

— C'est une drôle de machine. Tu sais pourquoi ? ...

Alberforth s'empara alors du bol de cacao d'Ariana, bu une longue rasade, et pencha la tête en arrière. Ensuite il dit d'une voix noyée par le breuvage :

— Pawce que ça fwé TCHOU TCHOU…

La petite le regarda interrogative et Alberforth qui ménageait son effet comique lui lança rapidement :

—TCHOU TCHOU, TCHOUCOULAT ! finit-il de dire en vaporisant tout le cacao de sa bouche sur Albus assis à sa droite.

Albus qui avait de très bons réflexes, s'était jeté sous la table à temps, laissant libre champ aux projections de liquide chocolaté qui vinrent s'étaler sur le mur immaculé de la cuisine. Ariana fut prise d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Hurlant de joie. Pliée en deux. Les bols sur la table vibrèrent, un verre explosa en mille morceaux et les couverts en argent se tordirent sur eux-mêmes.

— Ca suffit ! lâcha la mère d'un ton sec.

Kendra prit sa baguette furieuse et lança dans son dos un Récurvite, suivit d'un Evanesco sur le mur imbibé de chocolat. Puis lança un Reparo sur le verre et les couverts. Elle regarda ensuite le cadet droit dans les yeux.

— Albert ! Tu vas finir de te préparer, ensuite tu vas aller nous attendre dans le jardin. Si dans deux minutes tu n'es pas prêt, tu resteras à Poudlard pendant les vacances, dit Kendra à Alberforth en fulminant.

La colère de Kendra avait quelque chose de très impressionnant. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil et lorsqu'on la contrariait, elle perdait sa passivité habituelle en devenant un véritable dragon femelle. Cette menace proférée était suffisamment stimulante pour un garçon qui détestait l'école.

— Ça va ! ça va ! Je n'ai tué personne que je sache, répondit Alberforth en marmonnant assez bas pour que seuls Albus et Ariana l'entendent.

— Dans le jardin et AU TROT jeune homme ! lui lança sa mère fulminante voyant qu'il était toujours là.

— Ça va ma chérie ? dit-elle à sa fille en se radoucissant aussitôt. Il faut que tu fasses attention ma puce, tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle. Tu as compris ? Tu ne dois pas !

Ariana qui avait fini de rire lorsque sa mère s'était fâchée acquiesça doucement de la tête d'un air soumis sous le doigt réprobateur de Kendra.

— Et toi vas le surveiller ! continua-t-elle sur Albus.

— Oui mère. Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos quatre protagonistes, deux malles et un hibou en cage (un moyen duc appartenant à Alberforth) étaient rassemblés dans le jardin. Kendra inspecta ses deux garçons des pieds à la tête. Elle fut rassérénée de voir qu'ils ressemblaient à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des moldus. Elle passa ensuite une cape d'invisibilité en poils de Demi-guise autour d'Ariana. S'assurant qu'aucun membre ne dépassait. Elle rassembla ensuite ses enfants autour d'elle et ils s'évaporèrent en un léger « pop ».

Tous quatre réapparurent sur le quai 1 ½ de la gare de King's Cross. Il était encore très tôt neuf heures à peine, le quai était quasiment désert. Le train ne partait lui, qu'à dix heures. Albus et Alberforth étaient fasciné par le train, Ariana aussi sans doute, mais sous sa cape d'invisibilité, personne ne pouvait le savoir. On aurait dit des béotiens découvrant la technologie.

La locomotive avait en effet de quoi passionner les foules. C'était une locomotive à vapeur plutôt antique (loin de rivaliser avec celle que prendra Harry Potter presque cent ans plus tard), mais elle pouvait tracter un train de voiture à la vitesse de septante kilomètres par heure et effectuerai le trajet en neuf heure et demie. La 0-6-2WTT Graf Schwerin-Lowitz de 1890 était un monstre d'acier et de bruit.

Cette machine du feu de dragon était de bâtisse bordeaux et noire sur un châssis rouge vif avec du cuivre poli pour tout ce qui était poignées et mains courantes. L'avant ressemblait un peu à un visage de boutefeu chinois avec ses deux hublots verticaux sur le devant, son long nez cylindrique muni d'un crache vapeur et d'un crache fumée et son poste de conduite hautement rectangulaire avec des sabords sur les côtés.

Le capot avant, ouvert à ce moment là, montrait des cendres encore fumantes dont le chauffeur était en train de se débarrasser à coups de baguette. Deux ouvertures coaxiales servaient simplement de portes offrant peu de confort au chauffeur et au conducteur de l'engin.

Les rares sorciers à quai étaient fascinés par la terrible machine infernale dont le bruit rugissant aurait pu réveiller un Niffleur en hibernation. Certains applaudirent même lorsque le conducteur, fier comme Artaban, donna du sifflet pour relâcher la vapeur. Kendra elle, regardait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche ne se préoccupant que des regards des rares parents déjà sur le quai qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs propres enfants ou pour la fameuse locomotive.

Alberforth qui était en train de caresser discrètement une tête invisible, échappait quant à lui à la vigilance de sa mère. Albus lui lança un regard réprobateur. Et sans un mot pour quiconque, Alberforth partit tout à coup aider un de ses camarades de classe en train de monter sa malle dans le train.

Kendra regarda alors Albus droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards ressemblaient à deux scanners qui opposaient leurs rayons pénétrants. Un dialogue silencieux semblait se faire entre mère et fils. Leur visage étaient crispés et concentrés sur des plans de conversation qui échappèrent même à l'auteur de cette histoire. Le colloque particulier entre mère et fils se termina lorsqu'Albus baissa les yeux et répondit simplement à voix haute :

— Oui mère, je comprends.

Kendra Dumbledore se retourna alors sans même un regard pour ses deux fils et se dématérialisa sur le champ, emportant avec elle son précieux fardeau invisible laissant un goût amer dans la bouche d'Albus.

Celui-ci prit alors sa propre malle et la monta dans le premier double compartiment de première classe réservé aux préfets (plus grand que ceux de seconde classe). A l'intérieur, Elphias Doge était déjà installé portant fièrement l'insigne rouge et or sur sa poitrine bombée. Albus le salua fraternellement, sorti son propre insigne et l'agrafa lui aussi sur sa poitrine.

Elphias était le meilleur ami d'Albus. Son seul véritable ami. Dès leur premier jour à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils furent répartis entre les différentes maisons, Albus et Elphias se retrouvèrent chacun esseulé en bout de table. Rejeté par les autres, Elphias avait contracté la dragoncelle peu avant son arrivée à Poudlard, et bien qu'il ne soit plus contagieux, son teint verdâtre et grêlé n'incitait guerre les autres élèves au dialogue.

Albus quant à lui portait sur ses épaules la notoriété de son père. A vrai dire, s'il s'était retrouvé à Serpentard, il se serait sans doute senti moins seul. De nombreux élèves de cette maison auraient volontiers félicité son père pour ses actions et présumaient peut-être qu'Albus, lui aussi, haïssait les moldus.

Mais Albus irait à Gryffondor, ainsi qu'il le souhaitait. Comme son père, son grand-père et son arrière grand-père avant lui. Albus savait Perceval coupable de ses actes, mais comprenait ses raisons. Il aimait toujours son père. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Rongé de douleur et de chagrin ? Qu'auriez-vous fait, vous, à sa place ? La même chose sans doute...

Quand ces deux élèves se rencontrèrent la première année, leur isolement, pour ne pas dire leur rejet des autres, les avaient soudainement rapprochés. Elphias était gentil, dévoué et affable. Il aimait lire et voler sur un balai. Lorsqu'au fil des mois, son teint verdâtre redevint rose et que sa peau retrouva un semblant de douceur, il redevint même le beau garçon qu'il était avant la maladie. Elphias était celui qui en savait le plus sur Albus. Ce qui était une prouesse car celui-ci mettait beaucoup de ressources à rester impénétrable au monde qui l'entourait.

Albus ne se confiait qu'à lui, ne tolérait que lui à ses côtés lorsqu'ils travaillaient en groupe. La vie l'avait rendu méfiant et Elphias était le meilleur des confidents. Il l'avait prouvé au fil des années. Jamais un secret d'Albus n'avait été éventé. Et pour cette raison, Albus considérait Elphias comme un frère. Comme un confident.

— Ca va Al ? demanda Elphias quand Albus eut fini de s'installer.

— Oui et toi ?

— Je vais bien.

— T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Oui c'était super. Mes parents et moi sommes allés à Pompéi cette année. Dans les souterrains de la ville. Les moldus sont toujours en train d'extraire les ruines de la terre, mais ils sont pas prêts d'avoir fini, crois moi. L'entrée des sorciers est au pied du Vésuve. Tu empruntes un long tunnel et tu te retrouves dans les égouts.

— Bah ! sans baguette ça ne doit pas être facile.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas être facile ?

— De creuser la terre tiens.

— Tu parles ils sont là avec leurs petits plumeaux à grattouiller les rochers. Ils auront pas fini avant au moins trois siècles si tu veux mon avis.

— Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'ingéniosité des moldus, ils sont trop curieux pour laisser un tel mystère hors de leur compréhension. Quand ils se fatigueront, ils inventeront des machines à vapeur qui feront le travail à leur place. Et t'as vu quoi de beau à Pompéi ?

— Des tas de choses incroyables. Dans les cavités souterraines, il y a des tas de rouleaux de parchemin. Des tas de sorciers momifiés, surpris par les projections de cendres, dans des positions bizarres. Il y a même des cadavres désartibulés de sorcier qui n'ont pas eu le temps de transplanner. Mais le plus fascinant, c'est la bibliothèque. Les prêtres et les prêtresses de l'époque se faisaient passer pour les catalyseurs des dieux. Ils faisaient de sacrés trucs. Des potions de fertilité, des filtres d'amour,... Tout était basé sur les plaisirs charnels. Il y a des fresques sur les murs à faire rougir un crabe de feu. J'ai pris mon album photo si tu veux. Et toi t'as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

— Pas grand chose.

— Raconte quand même.

— Et bien entre les bêtises de mon frère et l'état de santé de ma sœur, j'ai surtout fait du baby-sitting. Donner à manger à Ariana, sortir Ariana, coucher Ariana, surveiller Ariana. Et surtout, surtout, empêcher mon frère de le faire à ma place.

— Arrête tel que je te connais, tu as du travailler au moins sur dix mille trucs. T'en es où de ton parchemin sur l'usage du sang de dragon ?

— Les propriétés du sang de dragon tu veux dire. Nul part en fait je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler dessus. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été fort occupé. Ma mère a voulu absolument que j'apprenne la Legilimencie. Elle me donnait les cours elle même. C'est une grande legilimens tu sais. C'est très perturbant...

— Qu'est-ce qui est perturbant ?

— Et bien plus tu la pratiques et plus tu l'utilises facilement. Parfois je l'utilisais sans même m'en rendre compte, sans même avoir lancé le sort. Des fois même je lançais le sort sur ma mère. Pour parer à cela, elle a du m'apprendre l'occlumencie dans la foulée.

— Et t'as appris à te passer de ta baguette pour le faire ? Wow !

— Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux les arcanes de la magie sans baguette. Mère n'a pas été très patiente, mais j'ai appris à progresser efficacement.

— Pourquoi t'apprend-t-elle la Legilimencie ? C'est pas très courant qu'une mère apprenne ça à son fils. Surtout si elle veut te cacher des choses.

— Et Bien c'est pour ma sœur en fait, comme sa santé est fragile, ma mère a voulu que j'inspecte ses pensées de temps en temps pour connaître son état de santé quand elle n'était pas là.

— Ta mère aime bien contrôler les choses hein ?

— Ce n'est pas peu dire, en effet.

A Ce moment de la conversation, une élève de Serdaigle entra dans le compartiment et les salua, puis un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les Huit nouveaux préfet et les deux préfets en chef soient rassemblés. Quatre garçons et quatre filles formaient le nouveau contingent des préfets de Poudlard. Ils étaient sous les ordres du préfet en chef de Serpentard et de la préfète en chef appartenant quant à elle à Serdaigle.

Après un long discours tenu par la préfète en chef sur les nombreuses nouvelles responsabilités des préfets, leur code de conduite et leurs privilèges, ils furent invités à patrouiller le long du train pour maintenir la discipline. Ce qu'Elphias et Albus s'empressèrent de faire après ce long monologue soporifique.

Après quelques aller et retour, quelques menaces et quelques réprimandes, nos deux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un compartiment aux trois quarts plein où était assis leurs camarade de chambrée : Eric White et Dylan Shacklebolt. Ainsi que deux filles de la même année qu'eux, elles aussi à Gryffondor dont Albus avait oublié les noms.

Les deux filles, plutôt jolies d'ailleurs, étaient totalement subjuguées par Albus et ne cessaient de le dévisager. C'est vrai qu'à quinze ans, celui-ci dégageait beaucoup de charisme avec ses cheveux longs et auburn qui descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules, son incroyable regard bleu perçant et pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le tout trônant à plus d'un mètre quatre vingt. Mais Albus n'y faisait guère attention. Il resta muet se contentant d'acquiescer et de sourire. Laissant Elphias raconter le colloque des préfets à leurs camarades.

Lorsque le charriot à marchandises passa Albus acheta quelques chocogrenouilles (à l'époque, il n'y avait pas encore de cartes animées à l'intérieure : seulement une photo noir et blanc avec un sorcier célèbre). Albus obtint deux fois la photo de Merlin qu'il distribua à ses camarades de chambre : Eric White et Elphias. Il n'en garda pas pour lui-même car il la possédait déjà en plusieurs exemplaires.

— Merci Al, lui dit simplement Elphias.

— Oui merci Albus. Je ne l'avais pas encore celle là. C'est la pièce principale de la collection non ? Je veux dire ... enfin, il n'a jamais existé de sorcier plus puissant et plus doué que Merlin. Si ? demanda Eric à Albus pour le faire participer aux conversations, se souvenant que celui-ci n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Albus qui commençait à se sentir oppressé sous le regard insistant des deux filles, qui pouffaient et gloussaient plus que de raison en le dévisageant attendant probablement de l'entendre dire une chose intelligente ou un bon jeu de mots, il décida de se délier la langue pour se débarrasser de cette violation de son espace privé.

— Personne ne peut contester le fait que Merlin ait été le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, tant il était habile dans tous les domaines. Son nom traversera la légende bien au-delà des chevaliers de la table ronde. Il est toutefois dommage de penser que les secrets de la métamorphose humaine tels que l'animamorphagie ou celui moins connu de l'altrométamorphomagie aient disparus avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'un sorcier de légende tel qu'il était n'a pu s'empêcher de consigner quelque part de si grands secrets. Nicolas Flamel me disait justement l'autre jour, qu'à l'époque de sa jeunesse, il était de notoriété publique que Merlin pouvait se transformer en loup sans baguette. Faisant de lui un animagus à n'en pas douter...

Albus avait arrêté son monologue soudainement. Se concentrant sur la représentation de Merlin que tenait encore Elphias au creux des mains. Les autres s'étaient empressés de faire de même, sûrement plus par mimétisme que pour revoir Merlin encore une fois. Albus, qui avait provoqué la fin des regards à son encontre, en profita alors pour s'insinuer dans la tête d'une des filles qui le dévisageait quelques secondes plus tôt. Utilisant la Legilimencie sans baguette et en informulé, comme le lui avait si bien appris Kendra cet été.

_— Incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Je me demande s'il a vu que je le regardais. Il est si intelligent en plus ! Nicolas flamel ! Toi si j'arrive à te mettre le grappin dessus beau mec je ne te lâcherai jamais. Je me demande comment il est sous son..._

Albus sorti in extremis de la tête de la jeune fille évitant ainsi de la voir imaginer comment il était sous son : « peu importe quoi ». Il préférait ne pas savoir. Elle était vraiment torturée par ses hormones. Albus se demandait comment les filles de son âge pouvaient être à ce point superficielles. Comment pouvait-on même penser perdre son temps à leurs lécher les lèvres ? Etaient-elles toutes comme ça ?

Albus fut malheureux de voir à ce moment là, Elphias concentré ouvertement sur les seins rebondis de la jeune fille. Apparemment les jolies filles assises en face de lui attiraient tout autant l'attention d'Elphias que celle d'Eric et Dylan. Albus éprouva à ce moment là un sentiment de jalousie. N'être plus, même pour quelques secondes, l'objet de tous les regards, l'avait passablement rendu irrité. Ce qui était contradictoire, car il s'en plaignait un moment plus tôt.

Albus fut néanmoins ravi de constater que l'enseignement de Kendra avait porté ses fruits. Il n'avait pas seulement appris la Legilimencie cet été contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Elphias, mais aussi comment l'utiliser en informulée sans avoir besoin de baguette et sans se faire remarqué par le sujet de l'intrusion. Ariana avait des crises d'angoisse lorsqu'on pointait un objet vers elle, peu importe lequel, il était donc utile de se passer de baguette.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi jusqu'à la fin du voyage, à parler de choses et d'autres : sans importance. Entre les blancs silences, Albus vivait un véritable enfer : il essayait de comprendre ses propres sentiments de jalousie qui l'avaient tant perturbés quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il été jaloux ? Etait-il à ce point égocentrique, que n'être plus le sujet de l'attention le chagrinait ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il y avait autre chose. Ressentait-il de l'envie pour cette fille ? Être en concurrence avec Elphias pour tenter de la conquérir le rendait-il à ce point compétiteur ? Non, il n'éprouvait rien pour cette fille, il le savait. Qu'était-ce alors ?

_— Bon sang ressaisis toi Albus ! _se dit-il à lui-même_. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Une fois qu'il fût dix-huit heures, Eric s'exclama que le voyage touchait à sa fin et qu'il était temps de revêtir leurs habits de sorciers. Albus regarda de tous ses yeux lorsque les filles enlevèrent leur pull pour enfiler leurs robes et qu'il pu voir leurs formes mises en valeur sous leurs débardeurs. Mais l'adolescent n'y trouva définitivement rien de passionnant à l'inverse d'Elphias et des deux autres qui, Albus en était sûr, bavaient avec envie.

oOo

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre est en ligne. Bonne lecture à vous.<p>

Ce chapitre vient d'être corrigé. Si vous voyez encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La mort par hibou

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : LA MORT PAR HIBOU<p>

oOo

Le Poudlard Express arriva tout fumant en gare de Pré-au-lard. Les machines s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans un cliquetis métallique inquiétant comme si le train épuisé ne demandait qu'à mourir dans la gloire. Le conducteur tira trois fois sur le sifflet à vapeur du train, signifiant aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient désormais descendre sur le quai. Les préfets conduisirent leurs groupes sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences tirées chacune par deux chevaux alezan les attendaient. Albus et Elphias attendirent que tous les élèves soient installés confortablement. Ils s'assurèrent que chacun pourrait conduire son attelage et montèrent à leur tour en tête du convoi.

Tout au long du trajet en diligence, Albus se sentit mal à l'aise avec ses pensées. Et Elphias n'arrangea rien lorsqu'il lui demanda comment il trouvait Agnès (la fille du compartiment qui avait une si belle poitrine). Albus décida de l'ignorer faisant semblant d'être tout à son devoir de préfet en se retournant pour surveiller la bonne marche de l'arrière du convoi. Au bout de vingt minutes dans de jolis sentiers montagneux, les élèves arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école. Le professeur Dippet, directeur adjoint de Poudlard et directeur de la maison Gryffondor, les attendait sobrement à la grande porte du château.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé devant lui, et que les diligences s'en retournèrent seules vers leur point de départ, Dippet entonna un discours de bienvenue aux élèves de sa propre maison.

— Une fois de plus mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez la maison Gryff…

Le professeur Dippet s'interrompit soudainement voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de ses élèves. Il se retourna pour voir d'où venait la source du dérangement.

Peeves, dont l'affreuse tête blanche peinturlurée de bleu dépassait telle un trophée de chasse des grandes portes de chêne, faisait une imitation caricaturale et déjantée des mouvements de tête du directeur adjoint. Sa longue langue pendait et ballottait dans tous les sens : bavant comme un chien atteint de la rage. Lorsque Dippet le vit et qu'il devint rouge pivoine, les élèves se mirent à rire de concert.

— PEEVES ! hurla le professeur d'une voix furieuse. PEEVES DESCEND DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ne se souciant plus désormais de passer inaperçu, Peeves sortit tout entier de la porte fermée. Il hurla à son tour l'écho d'un cri aigu et perçant qui imitait maladroitement les supplications du professeur. Après quelques injures pour la forme, il lança des bombabouses à tort et à travers dans les rangs des élèves.

Les élèves qui n'avaient pas bougés durant l'interruption curieux d'en voir plus, se ruèrent tout à coup à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle pour éviter les projections des bombes. Poussant la porte sous la masse. Elphias hurla bien quelques ordres, mais il perdit toute crédibilité lorsque l'on aperçu Albus, en tête de la mêlée : riant aux larmes des facéties de l'esprit frappeur.

Les élèves glissaient et trébuchaient dans le hall d'entrée sur des dalles préalablement « bombabousées ». Le discours de bienvenue fut abrégé avec dépit par un professeur Dippet résigné.

— PEEVES, espèce d'insolent, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! dit le professeur Dippet en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

— Prrrrrrltt, lui fut répondu.

— Je vais appeler le directeur PEEVES ! Je te préviens.

— J'en rien à faire de cette bouse de dragon ! De vous non plus d'ailleurs ! Tiens PREND CA ! _SPLASH !_

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : le professeur Dippet se prit une bombabouse en pleine tête. Lorsqu'il se fut nettoyé les yeux, Peeves était déjà sur d'autres horizons à ourdir des bêtises encore plus sournoises.

Il y a quelques années, cela ne se serait jamais produit. Peeves, bien qu'esprit frappeur des plus machiavéliques, redoutait tout de même le corps professoral et son directeur. Il ne les aurait jamais attaqué personnellement préférant choisir des proies plus faciles. Mais les temps avaient changés avec l'accession de Phineas Nigellus Black comme directeur de l'école.

Le directeur actuel ne possédait pas autant d'emprise sur Peeves que ses prédécesseurs. Car Mr Black ainsi nommé par ses collègues puisqu'il n'avait jamais tenu le rôle de professeur : ayant obtenu sa charge par un pot de vin bien placé en politique, avait été à l'unanimité considéré comme le plus mauvais directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi mirifique avec ses nombreuses décorations du festin de début d'année. Ses plats, assiettes et gobelets d'or reluisant de mille feux aux centaines de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs sous le plafond enchanté.Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, la table des professeurs avait été dressée face aux élèves.

Albus et Elphias passèrent devant la table de Poufsouffle sur la droite, et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres élèves de Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle près de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête : le fantôme de Gryffondor. D'un blanc cendreux, à demi livide, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, ornée d'une fraise déconcertante qui avait le double emploi d'accentuer le trait festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop balloter sur son cou presqu'entièrement tranché.

— Bonjour Albus, ... Elphias. Belle soirée n'est-il pas ? demanda Nick.

— A qui le dites-vous ! Je respire enfin, lui répondit Albus.

— Mon humeur est aussi gaie que ce plafond est chamarré, renchérît Elphias.

Sir Nicholas parut satisfait de cet échange protocolaire. Albus regarda ensuite le plafond enchanté en se joignant les doigts et contempla le majestueux couché de soleil rose et or qui se donnait en spectacle au travers de ses lunettes en demi lune. Albus se perdit quelque peu dans ses pensées, et Elphias le tira de sa rêverie en lui montrant d'un signe de tête la table qui leur faisait face.

A la table des professeurs, Mrs Bumbleby qui enseignait les enchantements était assise à coté du professeur Littelwith, qui avait la charge de la botanique. Il portait à son oreille un cornet acoustique enchanté qui pivotait dans toutes les directions (un accident quelques années plutôt avec des mandragores mal rempotées l'avait rendu dur de la feuille).

Plus loin le professeur Binns, à peine perceptible sous la luminosité du plafond semblait s'ennuyer profondément en regardant son assiette vide. Il était mort l'année précédente et avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Le jour de sa mort, il refusa même de prendre une journée sabbatique pour organiser ses funérailles et obligea ses élèves à se présenter à ses cours d'histoire de la magie. Le directeur avait accepté de le laisser continuer à enseigner, mais du fait de sa mort, ne le rémunèrerait plus. Binns avait volontiers accepté le marché.

Le maître des potions : Alexus Izare était assis à la droite du directeur. Avec ses cheveux gris sales en désordre et ses yeux rougis, il semblait toujours avoir l'air de s'être passé la tête au dessus d'un chaudron fumant tant son teint était verdâtre et ses cheveux étaient gras.

Au centre de la table, vêtu d'une magnifique robe noire et argent, était assis le directeur Phineas Nigellus Black. Il trônait au centre de la table sur un siège bien plus luxueux que ses collègues. Il avait le menton haut et fier. Les cheveux coupés mi-longs noirs et bien coiffés. Un bouc long sur une barbe courte. Son regard était dédaigneux et hautain. Ses yeux évitaient de regarder les élèves, comme si ceux-ci le dégoûtaient. Il avait cet air suffisant de la fatuité qui tenait à distance même les gens les plus sociables. Il ne parlait à personne, ou pour être plus précis, personne ne lui parlait.

A coté du directeur, il y avait une chaise vide qui devait être celle du professeur Dippet, parti rassembler les premières années devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Un peu plus loin étaient assises, les professeurs d'astronomie et de soins aux créature magique : respectivement Mrs Bones et Mrs Sétirade. Elles bavardaient passionnément et accompagnant leurs paroles de nombreux gestes.

Plus loin sur leur gauche, Albus vit enfin ce que lui montrait Elphias un instant plus tôt. Une femme sombre et lugubre à la bestialité évidente qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un nouveau professeur sans doute. Une femme au visage rachitique, aux yeux marron sur des blancs d'yeux jaune sales. Un air sadique et belliqueux. Elle se tenait bizarrement dans une sorte de posture d'attaque sur sa chaise. Lovée sur ses jambes croisées dans une position absurde : une jambe à genou et l'autre à croupi. Elle parcourait systématiquement la salle du regard. Ses yeux zigzaguaient avec férocité d'un élève à l'autre comme si elle se pensait en milieu hostile. Elle portait une longue cape de voyage usée et des bottes de marche en cuir de dragon qui semblaient avoir vu plus de forêt que de salle de cours. Ses cheveux étaient fins, bruns et sales. Tout en elle faisait penser à un prédateur.

— Bon ils se dépêchent ? J'ai faim moi ! s'exclama tout à coup Eric tirant Albus de sa contemplation.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur Dippet entra à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'il amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. On aurait dit une famille de suricates apeurés qui s'étiraient le cou devant un danger potentiel. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous étaient excités comme des puces.

Le professeur Dippet posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un vieux chapeau de sorcier sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves comme les anciens l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment il y eu un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_« Voici déjà plus de neuf cents ans,_

_Lorsque je comptais mes premiers ans._

_Quatre sorciers aux noms historiques_

_A la grande puissance magique._

_Se firent la promesse insensée_

_De bâtir une école glorieuse,_

_Où leurs nombreux petits protégés,_

_Pourraient de façon fallacieuse,_

_Apprendre sans nulle retenue_

_La magie honnie et détestée_

_Par la vile religion moldue._

_Sans qu'ils ne soient tous immolés._

_Des quatre, le plus brave et le plus fort,_

_Etait le puissant et hardi Gryffondor._

_Il battait les campagnes provoquant le sort _

_Glanant dans les duels, de belles médailles d'or._

_Serdaigle aux soucieux sourcils broussailleux,_

_Qui mordillait toujours sa plume acérée,_

_Aimait, quant à elle, les écrits poussiéreux._

_Et créait le génie de ses riches idées._

_Poufsouffle, aimable tendre et passionnée_

_Qui aimait la vie, et que la vie aimait ;_

_Se jetait souvent dans le labeur acharné._

_Trouvant joie et réconfort parmi les fins gourmets._

_Et le malin et rusé Serpentard,_

_Dont les yeux langoureux brillaient de clarté _

_Calculait jusqu'aux subtilités du hasard._

_Son ambition n'avait d'égale que sa fierté._

_Et tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ces précurseurs de la magie,_

_Choisirent leurs pensionnaires_

_Suivant leurs caractères._

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eu la brillante idée_

_De me nourrir de leurs pensées._

_Et les quatre sorciers aussitôt,_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison. »_

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissement. Le professeur Dippet déroula ensuite un grand rouleau de parchemin et dit aux nouveaux élèves :

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Et lorsque le Choixpeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Alone Stephan.

Un garçon s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et se coiffa avec le chapeau magique qui lui recouvrit entièrement la tête tant le garçon était petit et chétif. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

— _Gryffondor !_ cria le Choixpeau

Albus applaudit bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondor tandis que le jeune garçon venait s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas plus assuré que lorsqu'il s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. Son regard triomphait et était tout à son moment de gloire. Il bombait le torse dignement, heureux d'avoir rejoint cette maison à la grande renommée.

Peu à peu la longue file des nouveaux élèves se tarit. Dans les moments de silence, entre deux décisions du Choixpeau, on pouvait entendre les glissements d'air des fantômes présents dans la pièce tant le silence était palpable. Enfin Welland Alice fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et le professeur Dippet remporta le chapeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle. Le directeur se leva alors de son trône et dit d'une voix puissante :

— Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Et à nos anciens, je souhaite le bon retour parmi nous. Voici deux mois que vous êtes restés oisifs, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce que les professeurs ont tenté de vous inculquer si durement. J'espère que vos résultats cette année seront meilleurs que …

Albus pensa à ce moment là que le directeur tentait d'être drôle, mais ses bras raidis le long du corps et son visage renfrogné faisaient vraiment penser qu'il considérait le cerveau des élèves aussi peu fiables que du gruyère. En fait son regard ne paraissait véritablement honnête que lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci goguenardaient d'ailleurs à la pensée d'être plébiscités ainsi par le directeur. Et les autres restaient immobiles, n'attendant qu'une chose : le souper.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le directeur Black leva les bras et des centaines de plats surgirent de nulle part. Les cinq longues tables croulèrent un instant plus tard sous les steaks grillés, les plats de pommes de terre, les salades d'été, les innombrables sauces et les carafes d'eau et de jus de citrouille.

— Formidable ! dit Eric avec un grognement de satisfaction lorsque sa fourchette rencontra enfin une patate fumante.

Albus qui avait décidément l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui, laissa dériver ses pensées ou bon leurs semblaient pendant qu'il grignotait sans entrain une carotte crue. Ses sens errèrent du train à la diligence, de la diligence à Elphias, d'Elphias à Agnès et d'Agnès au nouveau professeur. Il savait que celle-ci enseignerait la défense contre les forces du mal, vu que le professeur Sturgèse avait été le seul à prendre sa retraite l'année précédente. Mais il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé pour avoir l'air aussi... perturbée.

Il se fit tout à coup repoussé violement par un bouclier de pensées bloquantes. Albus se ressaisit sur le champ et remarqua tout de suite qu'on utilisait l'occlumencie contre lui. Ce qui le déstabilisait le plus, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir utilisé la Legilimencie. En laissant errer ses pensées, il avait commencé à pénétrer un esprit. Etait-ce possible ?

Le professeur Roussi s'était étonnement vite rendue compte, malgré la douceur d'Albus, qu'on essayait de lui pénétrer la tête. Elle regardait d'ailleurs bien justement dans la direction de la table Gryffondor, cherchant de son regard fou le forcené qui venait de l'attaquer sans somation. Albus ne fut pas repéré car le professeur cherchait apparemment quelqu'un venant de jeter un sort et qui avait sa baguette à la main. La baguette d'Albus était toujours dans sa poche. Il n'en avait plus besoin pour pratiquer la Legilimencie. A la décharge du nouveau professeur, ne pas utiliser sa baguette pour pratiquer la magie était un exploit si exceptionnel, qu'il était normal qu'elle n'envisageât pas cette possibilité sur le coup. Une aubaine pour Albus.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que les conversations recommencèrent, Black se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt. Les têtes se tournèrent d'abord dans sa direction avant de se détourner à nouveau. Malgré l'aversion que les élèves vouaient à l'actuel directeur, tous se tinrent en silence pour écouter son discours. On aurait juste dit que personne ne semblait le voir. Tous sauf les Serpentard bien sûr qui ne pouvaient louper une occasion de se faire bien voir.

— A présent que vous avez terminé de vous rassasier comme si personne ne vous avait plus nourri depuis votre départ de l'école en juin, et que vous digérez désormais l'équivalent de la moitié du budget de l'école, je vous demanderai de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention. Si vous en êtes toujours capable après cette goinfrerie.

Les élèves de Serpentard profitèrent de cette pause pour rire à grand cri. Comme si le directeur était soudainement devenu désopilant. Black continua son discours après avoir fait un signe de tête indulgent à la table des Serpentard.

— Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir et les anciens se rappeler que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite à tous sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Croyez moi sur parole, il y a des créatures là dedans que vous n'êtes pas capable d'affronter. Je vous rappelle aussi que s'il est toléré d'utiliser la magie en dehors des heures de cours pour s'exercer à ses devoirs, il est par contre interdit de l'utiliser à tout autre chose.

Personne ne dit plus mot. Même les Serpentard. Tous attendaient désormais la fin du discours. Les élèves éprouvaient désormais, le ventre plein, l'envie de retrouver leurs salles communes chauffées aux feux de bois et leurs canapés moelleux.

— Sur un autre registre, nous aurons cette année une nouvelle enseignante. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir le professeur Roussi qui assurera le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle a accepté de suspendre temporairement sa carrière d'Auror à ma demande. Sachez que je tiens Mrs Roussi en grande estime. Elle a beaucoup de talent. Avant de nous rejoindre, elle était chef de division de la lutte anti-garou. Elle compte plus de cent trophées à son palmarès. Si j'étais vous j'obéirai promptement à ses directives, car elle a l'habitude de chasser le gibier qui ose sortir du rang.

Roussi se leva d'un geste brusque et salua la salle d'un signe de tête foudroyant. Debout, elle se tenait légèrement courbée vers l'avant. Sa tête prépondérante semblait vouloir quitter son corps pour s'élever à un niveau supérieur. Ses bras arqués la faisaient ressembler à un oiseau de proie qui s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. Plus personne ne regardait ailleurs désormais, tous s'étaient fixés en silence sur l'enseignante. Albus ressentit un dégoût profond et inexpliqué pour le professeur Roussi. Ce sentiment était apparemment partagé par tous. Cette femme était répugnante. Lorsque sa langue avait léché sa lèvre supérieure en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux, celui-ci aurait juré avoir vu la démence envahir son regard.

— Sur ce, je vous invite à rejoindre vos salles communes et à prendre du repos car demain sera une dure journée.

Les élèves se levèrent en silence. Toujours terrorisés par le salut de cette femme. Albus et Elphias attendirent que les première année de Gryffondor se soient rassemblés devant eux et les emmenèrent à travers le dédale des escaliers mouvants et des passages secrets de l'école permettant d'atteindre la salle commune. Après avoir communiqué le sésame qui permettait de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame, et indiqué leurs chambres aux nouveaux, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle commune. Autour d'un feu de cheminée.

— Vous avez vu le regard de cette femme ? demanda soudain Eric White

— On dirait une véritable cinglée, renchérit un élève de troisième année.

— C'est le dirlo qu'est cinglé d'aller recruter dans les asiles, dit Alberforth

— Comment peut-on passer sa vie à traquer des loups garous ? demanda Agnès.

— Il en faut, sinon on dormirait moins tranquille, reprit Alberforth.

— Oui je sais, mais là ce qui me dérange c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle aime ça, explosa Dylan.

— Elle me fait froid dans le dos en tous cas. J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir tuer du loup garou aux BUSE, s'alarma Agnès.

— On verra demain matin quand on aura nos horaires, continua Dylan.

— J'espère qu'on n'aura pas cours avec elle demain, dit timidement une élève de première année.

— T'en penses quoi Al ? demanda Elphias.

— J'en pense qu'il faut garder son calme, répondit Albus après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ce n'est jamais qu'un professeur de plus. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, après tout c'est une Auror renommée et même si elle ne travaille plus au ministère, elle reste un garant de la sécurité sur le territoire magique.

— Oui d'accord Albus, mais si tu te trompes ?

— Si je me trompe, ... elle me trouvera sur sa route, dit-il d'un ton si convainquant que tous les élèves en sourirent.

Lorsqu'Albus prit congé des autres et remonta dans le dortoir, Elphias le suivit de près dans l'escalier. Il était passablement irrité. De son avis quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la chambre, Elphias demanda à Albus de but en blanc :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Comment ça ?

— T'es fâché ou quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Parce que tu ne me parles plus depuis qu'on est entré dans le compartiment du train avec les filles. Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ? T'es amoureux de Roussi ou quoi ?

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

— Comment ça n'importe quoi. Vas-y crache le morceau alors ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

— Ça me regarde.

— Dis moi au moins si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal par Merlin.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— Oui !

— J'en ai marre de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend soudain de roucouler devant les filles hein ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder Agnès ?

— N'importe quoi… mais t'es fêlé mon pauvre vieux !

— JE NE SUIS PAS FÊLÉ ! Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas !

— Ecoute je ne te comprends plus là. C'est parce que c'est une né-moldue que t'es comme ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? demanda Albus dans un souffle.

— Ben je ne sais pas moi, j'essaye de comprendre. Avec des parents comme les tiens, ce serait possible non.

Albus devint vert de rage tout à coup et Elphias su qu'il était allé trop loin. Albus ne se mettait pas souvent en colère mais quand il évacuait son courroux, il était plutôt flippant. Ses yeux indigo devenaient électriques, ils ne pétillaient plus, ils foudroyaient.

— Excuse moi Albus... je ne voulais pas, les mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

Albus se retourna furax et entra dans son lit à baldaquin sans même se déshabiller. Il ferma les rideaux du lit avec violence. Elphias se coucha à son tour mais ne dormit pas. Il ressassait la conversation pour essayer de comprendre ce qui perturbait tant Albus. Lui qui était si loquace d'habitude… Albus quant à lui était fâché : en laissant aller ses reproches, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il était troublé. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était simplement jaloux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant.

Au milieu de la nuit, Albus qui ne dormait toujours pas fut dérangé par un bruit sec sur le carreau. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Un hibou grand duc qu'il reconnaissait pour être celui de sa mère tapotait doucement du bec à la fenêtre. Albus lui ouvrit, le recueillît, décrocha un petit bout de parchemin ficelé à sa patte, prit dans sa valise du miam-hibou et après l'avoir récompensé, lut le parchemin. Le hibou attendit pour voir s'il devrait transmettre une missive en retour, mais en vain.

_Albus,_

_Je suis au regret de te dire que le rocher a emporté la dernière des victoires. Le vent froid souffle même à en user les vallons de Perse. Celle qui tisse n'en sait rien. Vois le fort et rend le fort. Le silence est d'or. Le silence endort._

_Kendra_

Albus sentit monter les larmes sous ses paupières et ne les retint pas. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça, il alla chercher du réconfort. Il serra la lettre dans son poing et s'insinua discrètement dans le lit à baldaquin d'Elphias.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Tiens lis ! dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

— C'est quoi cette lettre ? … C'est du code ? lui demanda Elphias après avoir tenter de la lire.

— C'est mon père... il est mort en prison.

— T'es sûr ... parce que c'est pas marqué tu sais ? dit-il en la relisant.

— Le rocher c'est Azkaban, le vent froid c'est les détraqueurs et les valons de Perse, c'est une image pour dire Perceval.

— Oh ! Albus je suis désolé. Albus ? Viens là, lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Pourquoi cette lettre est si alambiquée ? continua Elphias.

— Je ne suis pas comme lui tu sais, je ne déteste pas les moldus, le coupa Albus.

— Désolé je ne voulais pas ! Je m'excuse.

Albus ne pouvait évidemment avouer à quiconque que son père n'était pas un anti-moldu notoire et qu'il l'avait commis ce crime pour protéger sa fille. Quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu' Elphias avait enfin rassemblé son courage pour lui poser la question, Albus lui avait dit qu'il savait son père coupable et qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elphias avait juste compris ce qu'Albus voulait qu'il comprenne. Lui en dire plus aurait été dangereux. Sa mère ne l'aurait pas voulu. Désormais les choses étaient radicalement différentes. Albus était amoureux.

Albus dormit dans les bras d'Elphias cette nuit là. Les rideaux à baldaquin étaient fermés et les autres ne se réveillèrent pas. En une nuit, leur amitié devint indestructible. De mémoire d'Albus, jamais il n'avait montré une telle faiblesse. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un.

oOo

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera publié fin de la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Je suis actuellement au trois quart du chapitre, mais il doit encore passer sous les yeux de mes correcteurs.<p>

Ps: ce chapitre a été corrigé, si vous voyez encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Comme on fait son

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : COMME ON FAIT SON LIT, ON SE COUCHE<p>

oOo

Lorsqu' Albus se réveilla le lendemain matin, toujours enlacé dans les bras d'Elphias, celui-ci avait déjà les yeux ouverts et le regardait. Il sourit à Albus et lui dit :

— J'allais te réveiller. Eric et Dylan viennent juste de partir déjeuner. Tu as Bien dormi ?

— Oui et toi ?

— Comme jamais, dit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

— Merci de m'avoir consolé cette nuit.

— C'était avec plaisir ! ... Oui ? dit-il voyant qu'Albus rosissait.

— Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais me rafraîchir avant d'aller déjeuner.

— Oups, pardon.

Elphias desserra les bras et Albus, un peu gêné, s'en extirpa avec douceur. Ils se départirent de leurs robes de chambre et bien que les deux amis se soient déjà vus nus maintes et maintes fois, ils osèrent à peine se regarder ce matin là. Leurs regards s'égarèrent peut-être parfois… par accident, mais ce fut totalement fortuit. Ils allèrent même à la salle de bain commune chacun leur tour. Ils devaient normalement se laver dans la grande salle de bain des préfets mais ils auraient manqué de temps ce matin là. Albus refit le lit dans lequel il n'avait pas su dormir et eu un moment de nostalgie.

Une fois apprêtés, propres et coiffés, les deux préfets de Gryffondor descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Lorsque leur trouble fut passé, les deux amis retrouvèrent leur complicité de la nuit précédente. C'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent la porte et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor rejoignant Eric et Dylan.

En passant la porte, Albus avait changé du tout au tout comme s'il avait franchi un portail démoniaque. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était en deuil. Albus n'était plus fragile : c'était un roc. Il était rieur et affable avec ses camarades, comme si la lettre de Kendra n'avait jamais existé comme si Perceval n'avait jamais existé.

Elphias était lui à la fois content et troublé de cette nouvelle façade. Content parcequ'il voyait son meilleur ami en paix. Troublé parce que maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, il lui semblait qu'Albus portait les masques terrifiants d'une tragédie grecque. Pendant qu'ils dégustèrent leurs œufs brouillés, le professeur Dippet circulait entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

— Regardez ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ! grogna Elphias. Double cours de botanique, double cours de métamorphose, diner, double cours de défense contre les forces du mal suivi d'un double cours d'étude des runes… tout ça dans la même journée ! Il est fou ce Dippet ?

Dippet qui avait entendu prononcer son nom de loin, bifurqua comme par réflexe en direction des Gryffondor de cinquième année et s'assit comme l'un des leurs à la table. Il s'adressa à Albus comme à un ami en utilisant même son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille. Ce qui était vexant, c'est que seul Albus semblait exister à ses yeux.

— Alors Albus, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda le directeur de Gryffondor ignorant complètement Elphias, Eric et Dylan pourtant assis en face d'eux.

— Bonnes dans l'ensemble professeur.

— Racontez-moi ça ! Je suppose que vous maîtrisez déjà le livre de métamorphose avancée niveau cinq que je vous ai fait acheter cet été ?

— Oui professeur, j'ai même eu l'opportunité de m'entraîner.

— A bon ? Et à quelle occasion ?

— Et bien cet été, j'étais de corvée de jardinage. Ma mère possède une grande collection de parterre de fleurs voyez-vous avec de nombreux spécimens rares et comme l'été fut chaud et humide, les mauvaises herbes proliféraient partout.

— Oui c'est un soleil de plomb comme disent les Français.

— Bref, j'avais attendu bien trop longtemps avant de faire le travail et il y avait énormément à faire. Donc par fainéantise, j'ai transformé notre poubelle en chèvre pour qu'elle mange directement les mauvaises herbes des parterres.

— Je vais passer sur cette confession d'un mineur d'âge qui avoue utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Continuez !

— Donc j'arrive à convaincre la chèvre de manger les herbes sans manger les fleurs, continua Albus qui ne se souciait guerre d'avoir enfreint la loi. Mais c'est têtu ces bêtes là ! Même quand ce ne sont que des poubelles transformées. Donc au lieu de m'acharner à arracher les herbes à la main, me voilà en train de poursuivre frénétiquement la chèvre et à lui jeter des sorts pour la guider là où je voulais qu'elle aille.

— Je n'ai toujours rien entendu, fit le professeur sur un ton complice. Mais cela, Albus vous en étiez déjà capable en première année, constata Dippet.

— Attendez j'y arrive. Là-dessus mon frère me voit et rentre dans une colère noire.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Il…, hésita Albus en cherchant le mot adéquat. Il adore les chèvres et il a un petit cheptel bien à lui dont il s'occupe. Enfin, le voilà qui rentre dans une colère noire et qui me jette un sort de « Tarrentalegra », croyant que je maltraitais ce qu'il pensait être l'une de ses protégées. Ni une ni deux mon premier réflexe est de faire s'interposer la chèvre.

— C'est ça votre premier réflexe à vous ? Faire s'interposer la chèvre ? Ha ha !

— Oui. Mais mauvaise idée ! Car je vous le donne en mille, nous voici tout à coup avec une chèvre qui danse la tarentelle au milieu du jardin.

— Et qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

— Et bien … rien sur le coup. Mon frère était en crise : il croyait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie chèvre et avant que je lui explique qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de mal, vu qu'elle avait les émotions d'une poubelle, il lance le contre sort « Finite » sur la poubelle/chèvre. Et comme vous le savez sûrement professeur, le contre sort n'est pas le même sur une métamorphose que sur un vrai animal. Il aurait fallu prononcer « Finite incantatem » pour annuler la métamorphose avant d'arrêter le « Tarrentalegra ».

— Laissez moi devinez… quatre mètre de haut ? demanda Dippet sur le ton de la confidence.

— Six ! Le sort de mon frère était très puissant. La chèvre faisait six mètres de haut et elle dansait toujours la tarentelle. Autant vous dire que les parterres de fleurs ont beaucoup souffert…

— Ha ha ! hurla Armando de rire.

— Je n'avais plus le choix alors, si je tentais de faire reprendre sa forme d'origine à la chèvre, nous nous serions retrouvé avec une poubelle de huit mètres de haut, dit Albus en souriant voyant qu'Armando Dippet était en train de taper du poing sur la table. La seule option était de faire…

— … disparaître la chèvre, compléta Armando Dippet. Et vous y êtes arrivé ? Une chèvre de six mètre à votre âge ? poursuivit le professeur. Excellent !

— Il a bien fallu ! Mon frère était inconsolable, et pour acheter son silence, j'ai même transformé un gros caillou en chevreau et je lui ai donné.

— Ni vu ni connu alors ?

— Pas tout à fait non. J'ai bien sûr remis les parterres en état, annihilant les mauvaises herbes une à une avec des sortilèges de disparition végétale, mais j'ai oublié de remplacer la poubelle. Ma mère s'en est aperçue et m'a demandé des comptes. J'ai passé toute la journée du lendemain à trier le compost : pour me faire comprendre que les poubelles avaient leur utilité et qu'il était débile de les faire disparaître. Mon frère était heureux. Il me regardait taquin, son chevreau à la main.

— Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho ! Ô Albus vous ne pouviez pas penser à tout, dit Armando hilare

— Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, finit par moraliser Albus.

— Oui vous avez raison. Savez-vous, dans un autre registre, que cette année Gryffondor recherche un nouveau gardien ? Eliot nous a quitté cette année pour voler de ses propres ailes parmi l'équipe de Flaquemare. Les sélections auront lieu ce samedi. L'avis sera d'ailleurs affiché dès ce soir.

— Non désolé je ne vole pas très bien sur un balai.

— Quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé peut-être ? se souvenant tout à coup du reste de ses élèves et voyant que les trois autres garçon étaient en train de faire un aparté à son annonce. Vous êtes sûr Albus ? Vous pourriez peut-être vous perfectionner ?

— Non, de toute façon je serai trop occupé cette année pour m'y adonner pleinement.

— Je vous vois venir ! Vous, vous avez lu le mensuel de métamorphose du mois d'août. N'est-ce pas ?

— Vous parlez du défi lancé par le magazine aux jeunes champions toutes écoles confondues sur la dernière page ?

— Oui c'est cela ! Cinq cents galions de récompense au jeune écolier qui aura la meilleure réalisation, et ce peu importe le domaine dans lequel il fera sa trouvaille ?

— Je compte bien participer au concours, oui.

— Vous pourriez bien le gagner même. Vous en avez l'étoffe. Où en êtes-vous avec votre parchemin sur les propriétés du sang de dragon ?

— A peine à la moitié et je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir avant la fin de l'année. De plus je voudrais le garder pour le grand rassemblement à la conférence internationale d'alchimie du Caire de l'année prochaine.

— Les propriétés du sang de dragon en alchimie ? Ce n'est pas plutôt du domaine des potions ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce vous êtes en train de trafiquer avec Aldabert Lasornette, mais j'avais cru comprendre que vos travaux allaient chambouler le monde des potions ?

—En effet la potion d'Aldabert à laquelle j'ai contribué utilise du sang de dragon. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous en dire plus mais ce secret n'est pas le mien.

— Oh ! j'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez Albus. On m'a mis dans la confidence, fit-il avec un clin d'œil sur le ton du secret. Avez-vous tout de même réfléchi sur quel projet vous allez travaillez, car je suppose que vous avez eu une idée de génie.

— Je suis resté longtemps dans le doute, ne sachant à quel domaine j'allais m'attaquer et puis : Eurêka ! J'ai eu une idée dans le Poudlard express.

— Ah ! Laquelle ?

— Je vais travailler sur l'animamorphagie et percer le plus grand secret de Merlin.

Eric et Dylan avaient soudain arrêtés de mastiquer leurs œufs en entendant un mot qu'ils se souvenaient de ne plus connaître. Armando, lui, regardait Albus la mâchoire ballante. Il en était même drôle à voir. Elphias qui voyait la scène dans son ensemble souriait des yeux en voyant son meilleur ami clouer le bec si expansif du professeur de métamorphose.

— C'est quoi l'animamorphagie encore ? demanda Dylan.

— C'est l'art de se transformer soi-même en animal. Sans baguette et sans formule. Le terme est un peu passé, mais si les animagi te disent quelque chose : c'est de ça dont on parle, lui répondit Albus.

— Cool ! arriva juste à articuler Eric la bouche pleine de nourriture.

— Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? renchérit le professeur.

— Je vais le tenter en tout cas.

— Attendez ! Attendez ! ... Oui, j'ai un livre qui pourrait vous être utile à la maison. C'est un journal que Merlin a écrit de sa propre main. Je l'ai acheté une fortune d'ailleurs. C'est en runes mais je sais que ce n'est pas un obstacle pour vous. J'irai le chercher dès que possible. Vous verrez c'est rempli d'informations.

— Ce serait très aimable de votre part en tout cas. Merci.

Les quatre amis se levèrent de concert pressés par l'heure du début des cours. Dippet leur souhaita une bonne journée et leur dit à très bientôt. Elphias et Albus marchèrent côte à côte le long du chemin qui menait au cours de botanique. Ils bavardaient et riaient avec complicité. On sentait encore un peu de gêne dans les propos qu'ils s'échangèrent car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait totalement compris ce qui était réellement arrivé la nuit passée.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le potager pour arriver devant les portes des serres réservées à la cinquième année, le professeur Littelwith les invita à rentrer en criant du fond de la serre. Ils se turent lorsque le maître des plantes sortit d'un cagibi avec un masque à gaz grotesque qui enveloppait seulement son nez lui donnant l'air d'un gros castor. Les élèves entendirent tout de suite que le masque l'empêchait aussi de porter son cornet acoustique.

— CE QUE VOUS DEVEZ TOUJOURS GARDER À L'ESPRIT, hurla le professeur sourd comme le pot rempli de bouse de dragon qui était à ses pieds, C'EST QUE CES EXAMENS PEUVENT PROBABLEMENT INFLUENCER LE RESTE DE VOTRE VIE TOUTE ENTIÈRE ! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE SÉRIEUSEMENT RÉFLÉCHIT À LA CARRIERE QUE VOUS CHOISIREZ, IL EST TEMPS DE LE FAIRE. ET EN ATTENDANT, JE VOUS LE DIS, IL VOUS FAUDRA TRAVAILLER PLUS DUR QUE JAMAIS POUR ÊTRE SÛR DE METTRE TOUTES LES CHANCES DE VOTRE CÔTÉ !

Il défit le masque de son oreille et sortit son cornet acoustique qu'il porta jusqu'à son oreille et demanda trois tons plus bas :

— Des questions ? … NON ? hurla-t-il de nouveau en enlevant son cornet et en remettant son masque sur le nez. ET BIEN ALORS COMMENÇONS DÈS MAINTENANT À NOUS EXERCER SUR CE MAGNIFIQUE HORTENSIA HALLUCINOGÈNE. N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOUS FAIRE UNE TÊTE EN BULLE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS TERMINER COMME CET ELIOT POWEL QUI, IL Y A TROIS ANS S'ÉTAIT RETROUVÉ EN SLIP AU MILIEU DE LA GRANDE SALLE A CHANTER LA CHANSON D'ODO…

Le professeur répartit les élèves par groupe de quatre mélangeant les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. Albus et Elphias se retrouvèrent ensemble comme à l'accoutumée. D'habitude Elphias n'aimait pas tant que ça être avec Albus. En effet il était rare qu'il le fasse participer aux expériences. Celui-ci se contentait souvent de faire le travail mieux et plus rapidement que les autres et une fois qu'il avait terminé, Elphias recommençait seul l'expérience. Cette matinée là, ils travaillèrent véritablement en binôme. Albus fit même rire le groupe de nombreuses fois en taquinant gentiment le professeur Littelwith avec des assonances qui confondaient sa compréhension :

— Vous êtes sourd comme un pot !

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?

— JE DISAIS : ... « QU'IL ÉTAIT LOURD CE POT ! »

Ils s'amusaient tellement que Littelwith dût mettre fin aux bavardages en leur refaisant un autre discours sur l'importance des BUSE. Ce qui montrait l'intensité du chahut car il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose. A la fin du cours, le professeur Littelwith irrité donna un long devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine sur les hortensias hallucinogènes.

Tout crasseux et sentant la bouse de dragon, ils se rendirent au cours de métamorphose. Pendant ce cours, Armando Dippet leur parla lui aussi de l'importance des BUSE.

— A une exception près, vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSE, annonça gravement le professeur Dippet en faisant un clin d'œil à Albus, sans implication, sans assiduité et sans travailler avec acharnement. Si vous n'abordez pas vos études avec le plus grand sérieux, si vous ne vous y mettez pas dès maintenant : vous échouerez ! Il n'y a toutefois aucune raison de s'affoler si vous faites ce que je dis l'épreuve de métamorphose pourrait même s'avérer passionnante.

Les élèves levèrent les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Le cours de métamorphose était le cours le plus difficile du point de vue des élèves.

— Bien… aujourd'hui nous allons pénétrer dans le monde merveilleux des sortilèges de Disparition. Ils sont plus faciles que les sortilèges d'Apparition que l'on abordera seulement au niveau des ASPIC, mais ils font quand même partie des exercices magiques les plus délicats parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSE.

Il avait raison, les sortilèges de Disparition étaient d'une difficulté telle que ni Elphias ni personne à l'exception d'un élève (devinez lequel) n'arriva à faire disparaître l'escargot sur lequel il s'entraînait. Elphias réalisa tout à coup la difficulté de faire disparaître une chèvre de six mètre de haut, et pris soudain la mesure du potentiel d'Albus comme une claque en pleine tête.

A la fin du double cours, tous les élèves étaient pessimistes sur l'obtention hypothétique d'une BUSE en métamorphose, même avec le fruit du travail acharné. Le gastéropode d'Albus quant à lui s'était volatilisé on ne sait où dès le tout début du cours, alors que le professeur écrivait la première ligne de la marche à suivre au tableau. Ce qui avait valu un bonus de vingt points au profit de Gryffondor. Il fut le seul à être dispensé de devoir. Tous les autres devaient continuer à s'entraîner la soirée pour renouveler leurs tentatives sur des escargots le lendemain après-midi. Elphias qui commençait à paniquer devant la quantité de devoir à faire mangea sur le pouce et passa l'heure du dîner à la bibliothèque afin de se documenter sur les hortensias hallucinogènes. Laissant Albus vaquer seul à ses occupations.

Albus qui n'avait pas perdu son temps au cours de métamorphose, avait d'abord rédigé une lettre pour sa mère et avait soigneusement choisit les mots qu'il dirait à son frère lorsqu'il lui annoncerait le soir que leur père était décédé. Il avait aussi rédigé quatre pages de parchemin sur les hortensias. Prenant ainsi de l'avance par rapport aux autres. Il dîna tranquillement, et alla à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre. Il avait écrit à sa mère une lettre triste avec des mots vides. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait réconforter Kendra. Les larmes de ses yeux s'étaient taries le jour où Perceval était partit pour Azkaban. C'est la seule fois où Albus avait vu sa mère pleurer. Depuis, elle avait fait son deuil et plus rien ne pouvait l'émouvoir.

A la volière, il rencontra par surprise l'autre fille du train (la copine d'Agnès) qui gloussait si souvent et dont il ignorait toujours le nom (_il faudrait quand même qu'il pense un jour à le demander à l'un de ses camarades_).

— Une mauvaise nouvelle Albus ?

— Non rien de bien grave, juste une lettre pour Nicolas Flamel. Je pense que le sang de dragon devrait avoir bien plus de huit propriétés en tout et pour tout. Les découvrir toutes est un travail colossal et malgré qu'il ait l'éternité devant lui, Nicolas est plutôt pressant. Alors je profite d'un temps mort pour lui donner des nouvelles, mentit Albus.

— Bonne idée. Euh… Albus, je sais que tu es souvent occupé mais euh… je me disais que peut-être si tu as le temps, un jour, on pourrait…

Albus sut subitement que la fille à qui il parlait s'appelait Mathilde. En la regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux, il vit défiler sa vie image par image scène par scène. Grisé par ce contact et cette pénétration si facile de l'esprit, il plongea profondément dans ses souvenirs comme s'il avait été happé par les abysses. En revenant au présent, il entendit tout à coup les pensées de Mathilde :

_— Ah qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ce n'est pas convenable d'inviter un garçon à sortir. Laisse-le Mathilde, tu vois bien que tu ne l'intéresses pas. Il n'a pas de temps à te consacrer. Il est si mignon ! Nicolas Flamel lui écrit ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Il ne dit plus rien. Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça on dirait qu'il me passe aux rayons X. Albus…_

— … ça va ?

— Oui oui… désolé j'ai eu une absence. Euh… je dois y aller, j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Oui moi aussi, attends moi j'envoie ma lettre et…

_—_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ se demanda Albus en partant sans attendre._ Il faut que je fasse attention. Quand j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je ne contrôle plus ma Legilimencie. Il faut que j'évite de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand je suis dans mes pensées._

Lorsqu' Albus arriva au cours de DCLFDM, Elphias venait d'arriver. Ils entrèrent en classe, s'installèrent à un banc du troisième rang. Le professeur Roussi était debout derrière son bureau. Elle attendait dans un silence agité que les élèves soient tous assis et attrapent leur livre. A la surprise des élèves, elle ne commença pas son cours par un discours sur l'importance des BUSE.

— 'jour à tous ! Rangez vos livres ! Pas besoin ! Prenez vos baguettes ! Toi ! Viens ici ! Tout de suite !

Toutes ses paroles semblaient être des ordres aboyés. Son regard fou continuait de passer d'un élève à l'autre. Elle ne tournait jamais le dos, gardait toujours sa baguette à la main et se déplaçait par petits bonds. L'élève désigné mis un petit temps avant de se lever et de rejoindre le professeur. Il s'agissait de Mathilde qui avait rejoint la classe en dernière seconde suivant Albus de peu. Elle paraissait terrorisée.

— Toi ! demanda-t-elle à Eric White, en se tournant vers lui. C'est quoi un Inferus ! Vas-y ! Parles !

— Je... je ne sais pas professeur.

— Toi ! demanda-t-elle à une Serpentard du nom d'Alexia Dribble.

— C'est un cadavre animé par un mage noir professeur.

— Bien ! Cinq points à Serpentard ! Deux points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Même si tout les Gryffondor s'outrèrent à cette injustice, personne n'osa toutefois protester. Les Serpentard avaient bien quelques sourires goguenards, mais Roussi en imposait tellement qu'ils s'abstinrent de commentaires. Albus ne dit rien lui non plus, mais son sang commençait à bouillir. Perdre des points durement gagnés pour une réponse manquée était difficile à admettre. Pour lui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute de l'appartenance de cette femme à la maison Serpentard.

— Prends ta baguette ! Face au mur ! Fais comme ceci, expliqua-elle à Mathilde en agitant sa baguette dans un enchainement complexe. Prononce « Fagusincendio » ! Comme ça ! fit-elle en arquant bizarrement les lèvres la baguette baissée. Vas-y ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! aboya-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

La jeune fille répéta le sortilège encore et encore mais sans résultat, à la grande joie des Serpentard qui cette fois riaient ouvertement, jusqu'au moment où des flammes sortirent enfin de sa baguette. Ça ressemblait au sort « Incendio » qu'ils avaient appris en troisième année, mais sur celui-ci, les flammes prirent une direction commune pour se concentrer en un faisceau régulier (pareil aux sabres laser d'il y a fort longtemps dans une galaxie très très lointaine).

Le sort était apparemment éprouvant. Mathilde suait à grosses gouttes rien que pour le maintenir au même niveau de brillance. Le sort s'estompa d'ailleurs au bout de quelques secondes. Le professeur Roussi reprit la parole.

— Va t'asseoir ! Suivant ! Toi ! Cria-t-elle en désignant Albus.

Albus se leva promptement et alla d'un pas assuré au côté du professeur de défense. Son regard était confiant, ce qui semblait énerver Roussi. Elphias priait à l'intérieur de lui-même : _Vas-y Al ! Montres-lui à cette salle peste._

— Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! Vas-y ! ordonna le professeur Roussi en dévisageant Albus.

— _Fagusincendio_, prononça celui-ci silencieusement dans sa tête (informulé).

Le poignet d'Albus fit un mouvement fluide et complexe. Un long fouet de flamme sortit fulgurant hors de sa baguette et vint déchirer le plâtra du mur face à lui. Le jet était trois fois plus long que celui de Mathilde. Albus, comprenant aisément la technique du sort, s'amusa même à faire vibrer son jet de flamme et à lui faire faire des figures de style sous les yeux du professeur que la surprise maintenait muette. Il releva ensuite sa main et donna au jet incendiaire une rotation horizontale qui lui donna une forme de lasso et le fit tourner quelques secondes. Albus arrêta le sortilège car l'air qui se consumait autour de lui faisait désagréablement monter la température et regarda le professeur pour voir s'il il n'y avait pas d'autres instructions. Roussi crispa son visage et dit simplement :

— Va t'asseoir ! Bien ! 2 points pour Gryffondor ! Fagusincendio aussi appelé « fouet de flamme » ! Imparable pour les inferi ! Copiez ceci ! Et ceci ! Vendredi interrogation ! Ensuite chacun son tour pourra essayer le sort ! Allez ! dit-elle en faisant apparaître au tableau les instructions d'un coup de baguette.

Le cours se poursuivit sous le grincement des plumes et des Fagusincendio. La température de la classe monta en flèche. Passé la première impression, il était évident que le professeur Roussi était très douée et très qualifiée. Les élèves ne rouspétèrent même pas lorsqu'Albus ne grappilla que deux points pour l'incroyable dextérité avec laquelle il avait lancé son sort.

— Le cours est terminé ! Rangez vos affaires ! Vendredi : non-vie et habitat des inferi ! Comment les trouver ! Comment les débusquer ! Comment les libérer ou les détruire ! (Et dans les ténèbres les lier !).

Un fois sorti de la classe, tout le monde y alla de son commentaire personnel. Le contraste était frappant entre l'ancien et le nouveau professeur de DCLFDM et cela déstabilisait les élèves. Cette dernière avait une approche très personnelle de la chose, et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se conformer à un programme de cours. Comme le disait Elphias :

— Ça m'étonnerait que les inferi soient au programme des BUSE : c'est plutôt un sujet d'ASPIC. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on n'a pas eu de devoir aujourd'hui. Elle a sûrement voulu nous impressionner pour le premier cours.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite, avec le double cours d'étude des runes où les quatre maisons étaient représentées dans la même classe. Ce cours était devenu une perte de temps pour Albus. Comme il s'agissait d'un cours entièrement basé sur l'étude et sur la mémoire, Dumbledore était devenu un cador de cette discipline. Même le professeur Astus Mirrorrim n'osait plus le questionner tant ses connaissances étaient avancées dans ce domaine. Lui poser une question, même basique, ouvrait immanquablement la voie aux débats d'interprétation qu'Albus remportait de plus en plus souvent. Le professeur le laissait donc seul dans son coin, le dispensant de devoirs et d'écouter les différentes déclinaisons runiques.

Pendant le cours, Albus qui avait le temps, prit une plume auto-encreuse et un parchemin neuf et commença à y noter :

_Essai sur les animagi par A.P.W.B.D._

_Le sang de dragon peut-il influencer la métamorphose humaine? Après tout, pourquoi Merlin avait-il à cœur d'obliger Arthur Pendragon à pourfendre tous les dragons du royaume de Logres ? Pourquoi Merlin prenait-il ainsi le risque de voir son champion, son roi se mesurer à des dragons si ce n'était qu'il avait besoin de cette denrée rare ? N'y avait-il pas un besoin chez lui de se procurer du sang pour effectuer ses transformations ? Avoir tout ce sang ne faisait-il pas de lui le meilleur animagus de son époque? Dans l'optique du concours lancé par le mensuel de métamorphose parut au mois d'août, je tenterais un essai de potion basée sur le Polynectare. Se transformer sans formule et sans baguette : n'est-ce pas là le domaine des potions ? La première étape consistera à ..._

Lorsque la longue journée fût enfin terminée, nos deux amis s'en retournèrent à leur salle commune et découvrirent affichée une sortie prévue à pré au lard pour le jour d'halloween ainsi que le déroulement des matchs de Quidditch. Juste en dessous, une autre note annonçait que le recrutement du nouveau gardien de Quidditch de Gryffondor aurait lieu ce samedi. Avant le souper, Albus décida d'écrire une lettre à Nicolas Flamel :

Nicolas,

_Suite à mes derniers travaux, il m'est venu l'idée d'utiliser le sang de dragon dans une potion, de transformation animale. Je pense qu'il serait peut-être possible de se transformer en animagus à partir d'une potion. Je vais essayer de la concevoir dès après-demain. Je reprendrai comme base la potion de Polynectare._

_Bien à vous, Albus_

Après le souper et un bref passage à la volière, Albus pria son frère de venir dans une salle de classe où ils pourraient être seuls. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un banc et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

Alberforth pleura puis se mit en colère. Il explosa même à un moment où sa douleur était trop intense en niant la réalité : traitant son frère de menteur. Il voulu partir sur le champ : rejoindre sa mère. Il brisa des objets de la classe qu'il lança sur le mur. Quand il accepta finalement la mort de Perceval, il devint vide et apathique. Regardant au fond de lui-même l'abîme que lui laissait l'absence. Albus s'approcha de son frère et le pris dans ses bras, il pleura lui aussi.

L'âme d'Albus était en bouillie, tous ses membres étaient coupés, son cerveau resta vide un moment pendant que son regard vague s'attardait sur les mains moites de son frère. Lui aussi hurlait intérieurement de colère. Peut-être avait-il pensé ces dernières années que s'il y croyait suffisamment fort, son père finirait un soir par rentrer toquer à la porte de la maison. Il se sentait abandonné. Il se sentait seul.

Peut-être qu'à force de rire toute cette journée, il pensait qu'il oublierait un peu trop de sa douleur pour qu'il puisse à nouveau s'en souvenir, et le départ de son père n'aurait pas dévasté son cœur. Peut-être que s'il sortait l'idée de la mort de la tête, Albus finirait par modifier la réalité. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas fait son deuil.

Albus retourna dans sa chambre et tenta de dormir. Une heure plus tard, Elphias rentra à son tour dans la pièce, puis peu après, Eric et Dylan suivirent. Albus entendit les garçons s'endormir les uns après les autres rejoignant de leurs instruments naseaux le concerto de ronflement qui se jouait pour la reine des ombres. Il se leva en silence, referma soigneusement les rideaux derrière lui et s'introduisit dans le lit d'Elphias

— Ça va devenir une habitude ? le taquina Elphias.

— Ça te dérange ? demanda Albus en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

— Non reste ! lui dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

— Merci… je ne me sens pas très bien. Conclut Albus avant de s'endormir sereinement comme un bébé.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà.<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi sans faute.

Ps : ce chapitre a été corrigé, si vous voyez encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler.

Merci d'avance.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le cœur des lions

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Cette histoire se base sur les sept volumes du cycle : « Harry Potter » écrits par J.K. Rowling. Je ne me sens nullement propriétaire de ce fantastique univers et ne fait que l'emprunter le temps d'une fic.

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 LE CŒUR DES LIONS<p>

oOo

La semaine de la rentrée était enfin terminée, et le premier samedi de l'année scolaire promenait ses rayons ensoleillés sur les visages juvéniles de la tour Gryffondor.

Elphias, qui sentit à travers ses paupières la clarté emplir la pièce, tâta le matelas à côté de lui : personne ! Albus avait pris l'habitude, tout au long de la semaine, de venir s'endormir dans ses bras. Il ne se tracassa toutefois pas de sentir le matelas vide car il arrivait souvent à Albus de se lever tôt.

Quand Elphias le cherchait ces temps-ci, il le retrouvait systématiquement affairé à son bureau : travaillant assidûment à un nouveau projet de potion. Elphias adorait le voir travailler... Albus était comme transporté par son travail, évoluant sur un autre plan de la galaxie. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de révolutionner le monde. Il était comme ça, il portait le génie en lui et il fallait le laisser s'exprimer.

Elphias se leva d'un coup et sauta pieds joints bas de son lit. Son visage était radieux car c'était le jour des essais de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il chercha d'abord Albus du regard au bureau mais ne le trouva pas à sa place habituelle. Il se dirigea alors à la salle de bain commune pour prendre une douche.

Sortant de la salle de bain frais et dispo, Albus fit sursauter Elphias surpris de l'apercevoir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce qui fit pouffer Albus et le rendit badin.

— En voila un qui n'a pas l'esprit tranquille, s'amusa Albus à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades encore endormis.

— Euh… salut Al, lui répondit Elphias aussi à voix basse.

— Salut. Bien dormi ?

— Oui… et toi ?

— Bien, bien.

— Tu t'es levé tôt dis-moi ? continua Elphias.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien … je m'étonnais juste de te voir si… si… si propre un samedi matin. Tu ne travailles pas sur ton parchemin aujourd'hui ? … Quelque chose d'autre de prévu ? enchaîna-t-il soupçonneusement.

— Oui je vais au stade.

— Ah ? Je… je pensais que... tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch, dit-il hésitant.

— Et bien j'ai décidé que j'allais aimer le Quidditch.

— Mais tu vas te présenter... comme gardien ? dit-il d'une voix que l'affolement rendit fluette.

(Pas de réponse)

—Réponds-moi par la barbe de Merlin ! gronda-t-il soudain dans un souffle.

Albus qui lui souriait des yeux, lui tourna le dos et alla chercher une sacoche en toile dans sa malle. Il revint peu après se planter devant lui : les coins de sa bouche touchant presque les lobes de ses oreilles. Doucement mais sûrement, Elphias s'énervait de ce manque d'estime à son égard et le regarda ouvrir le sac.

Albus en sortit d'abord un chapeau pointu rouge et or qu'il posa sur sa tête et dont la partie supérieure tournait à toute vitesse en balançant des étincelles de la même couleur que le couvre-chef. Ensuite, il attrapa une écharpe jaune avec l'inscription « Allez les Gryffondor ! Allez les rouge et or ! » qui défilait lumineusement tel un bandeau déroulant. Et enfin, il prit une vareuse de l'équipe qu'il enfila comme un gilet.

— Non, j'y vais pour t'encourager, lui répondit-il enfin sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elphias étonné, eut soudain les yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Il le regarda de pieds en cape et rigola à mi-voix du comique que représentait Albus attifé de la sorte. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se ravoir, étouffant ses rires le poing dans la bouche.

— Tu es si beau comme ça que je regrette de ne pas avoir apporté un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Ça ferait une jolie photo quand on fera la photo de classe lui retourna Elphias lorsqu'il pu parler sans pouffer. Bonjour au fait.

Elphias lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Albus eut subitement les joues rouges. Il s'en rendit compte, toucha sa joue et trouva la chaleur de son visage agréable.

Eric et Dylan se levèrent peu de temps après. Lorsque Dylan s'habilla en tenue de sport, Albus se demanda si Elphias était au courant qu'il aurait à l'affronter au cours des essais des gardiens. Dylan était grand et musculeux. Elphias était un intello plutôt svelte que maigrichon qui n'avait pas la carrure de leur ami. Lorsqu'Elphias sortit de la salle de bain, il ne laissa rien paraître et Albus fut vaguement tenté d'extirper l'information directement dans sa tête. Mais n'en fit rien par respect pour son ami.

Au petit déjeuner, les postulants étaient tous attablés à la table Gryffondor, ainsi que ceux venus voir les essais. Elphias paraissait très nerveux. Il mangea à peine et Albus, qui était solidaire dans la nervosité, ne mangea rien du tout.

— J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud se confia Elphias tout bas.

— Le terme « cage aux lions » me semble plus approprié vu le contexte, si tu veux mon avis. Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va aller comme sur des balais et puis n'oublie pas que toi aussi t'es un courageux Gryffondor.

— On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vas entrer dans l'arène. Je vais être ridicule.

— Tu as ça en toi. Je sais que tu voles bien, je l'ai vu. Mange, respire et arrête de paniquer ! lui rétorqua Albus.

Les filles, pour la plupart spectatrices (les postes de gardiens et de batteurs étaient en général réservés aux hommes car elles préféraient les postes d'attrapeurs ou de poursuiveurs où la vitesse primait sur la force), regardaient Elphias et les autres joueurs avec attention. Elle pouffaient et gloussaient entre elles, comparant probablement les hypothétiques futurs membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor _« comme des poules qui évaluent des coqs se dit Albus »._ Mais leur regards latents ne trouvaient pas de réponses : Albus évitait sciemment de les considérer et n'avait d'yeux que pour Elphias. Les autres n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs assiettes d'haricots tellement l'anxiété générale se faisait sentir.

Tout doucement, lorsque les assiettes furent vides, ils se mirent en route pour le stade poursuivis par une foule de badauds qui comptaient bien égayer leur samedi matin en regardant un peu de Quidditch. Se présenteraient au poste de gardien, pratiquement tous les garçons de Gryffondor. De la deuxième à la septième année.

Elphias livra à Albus la nervosité grandissante qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et qu'il était à deux doigts d'abandonner et de se cacher sous les draps de son lit. Albus lui mit une main dans le dos pour le réconforter et le poussa vers l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement. Ils se mirent en ligne devant la capitaine de l'équipe. Une Gryffondor de septième année du nom de Méline Alltrape, plus couramment appelée « le tyran ». Celle-ci n'attendit d'ailleurs pas qu'on lui demande son avis avant de parler. Le flot de ses paroles prenait des accents hautains.

— Et bien et bien ! Voici donc les imbéciles qui me font l'affront de se présumer capable d'arrêter un souaffle ! AH ! Laissez moi rire ! dit-elle en les regardant de la tête aux pieds. La moitié d'entre-vous aura abandonné avant la fin de la journée. Ceux qui auront l'impudence de rester jusqu'au bout, partiront sur les rotules, et ceux qui seront encore debout, iront tout droit à l'infirmerie pleurer leur maman ! Vous pensez peut-être que vous arriverez à égaler Eliot et à poursuivre votre carrière à l'équipe de Flaquemares ? Vous pensez sincèrement que vous y arriverez hein ? ... (blanc) … Vous avez compris ou vous êtes sourds ?

— Euh Oui Oui chef Oui madame, furent les réponses les plus répandues.

— JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU ! hurla-t-elle de tout son souffle.

— OUI ! dirent-ils tous en cœur, s'accordant enfin sur la bonne réponse.

— Bien, bonne réponse ! On va directement sur l'herbe. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu l'outrecuidance de ne pas être habillés, car si vous comptiez passer par le vestiaire pour vous pomponner, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil. Le vestiaire c'est pour les membres de l'équipe et pas pour les raclures qui se croient déjà capable de jouer au Quidditch alors qu'ils ne savent même pas dans quel sens on monte sur un balai.

Le visage d'Elphias, qui était déjà passé par toutes les couleurs durant le speech, hésitait désormais entre le mauve et le jaune. Albus, qui s'était installé au premier rang des gradins, eut l'envie fracassante de descendre sur le terrain pour expliquer sa façon de penser à cette fille. « _Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Elle a un melon à la place de la tête !_ » Mais il se retint : faire un scandale n'aiderait pas son ami.

— Tous en ligne ! cria le capitaine aux poursuiveurs. Et vous les guignols, en regardant le groupe des gardiens, vous allez monter les uns après les autres sur vos balais, et sans vous bousculer, vous allez vous placer devant les anneaux. Si j'en vois un qui moufte, qui triche ou qui d'une façon ou d'un autre me gonfle, je le renvoi illico presto jouer aux Bavboules avec les premières années. A la première incartade je demande aux batteurs de vous lâcher les cognards aux fesses. C'EST COMPRIS ?

— OUI !

Les postulants décolèrent les uns après les autres et enchaînèrent les prestations catastrophiques. Il faut dire que les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe étaient de véritables faucons. Méline Alltrape n'était pas surnommée « le tyran » pour rien. Elle menait d'une main de fer son équipe, et les entraînaient durement. C'était la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, et les résultats étaient là pour le prouver. Les postulants gardiens en subissaient donc les conséquences. La file devant Elphias s'amenuisait peu à peu et le trac montait de plus en plus. Albus le surveillait de sa position : inquiet. Il n'était pas très loin des gardiens et pouvait voir leurs visages. Si Elphias faisait mine de s'évanouir ou même de cligner trop fort d'un œil, il était décidé à lui porter assistance.

Un gardien de troisième année qui s'était pris un souaffle en pleine tête tomba subitement dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant d'une hauteur de six mètres. Sa jambe formait un angle louche avec le reste de son corps. La capitaine de l'équipe ordonna à deux postulants qui avaient déjà fait leurs essais :

— Amenez moi ce trouillard à l'infirmerie, de toute façon pour vous c'est non. Allez grouillez-vous ! Toi là-bas ! C'est ton tour ! dit-elle en se retournant sur le postulant qui précédait Elphias. N'oublie pas : le Quidditch c'est plus qu'un jeu, c'est un art, c'est la vie ! Allez va et distingue-toi sinon cette année on va jouer sans gardien, lui dit-elle en le jaugeant peut-être plus apte à ce poste vu sa grande carrure.

Elphias se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il regarda Dylan partir au combat et lui laisser le champ libre, puis regarda le garçon de troisième année inerte décoller du sol grâce à un sort de mobilité et être conduit en direction du château. Elphias était en panique totale, il était le suivant sur la liste. Il voyait des voiles passer devant ses yeux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : fuir. Son estomac dansait la conga avec ses intestins. Elphias cherchait en lui le courage des légendaires Gryffondor mais ne trouvait qu'un chaton apeuré au fond de lui-même. Il se retourna vers Albus et le regarda affolé.

De là où il était, Elphias n'aperçut que les yeux d'Albus. Ses yeux étaient si beaux, si bleus. C'était très étrange ce bleu si intense. Comment pouvait-il les avoir aussi bleus ? Tiens c'est vrai ça comment pouvait-il voir ses yeux à cette distance ? Il y avait tant de détail dans ces yeux là… Ah ! Il les voyait aussi quand il clignait des yeux…

Elphias sentit petit à petit ses craintes s'envoler. Des souvenirs joyeux lui revenaient en mémoire, un rire s'échappa même de sa bouche et il ne sut pourquoi. Tout à coup, il ressentit une vague bienfaitrice et chaleureuse le submerger de bonheur et de béatitude. Il se sentait tellement bien, il se sentait en confiance. Plus de peur en lui : seulement le savoureux frémissement de l'effervescence et de…

— … TU DORS OU QUOI ? hurla la capitaine. MONTE SUR TON BALAIS !

Albus sortit tout à coup de la tête d'Elphias. Il était en transe. Sans le faire exprès, sans même avoir soupçonné que cela fût possible, il avait soudainement pénétré les pensées les plus intimes, les sentiments les plus profonds d'Elphias. Albus avait été affecté par son extrême douceur, par sa vénération fanatique pour lui-même. Il avait été ému par son sens de la famille, son infinie tendresse. Il s'était rendu compte de tout l'amour contenu au fond de son cœur. En voulant rassurer Elphias sur ses craintes, il s'était perdu dans les abîmes d'un amour infini et véritable. Albus avait laissé ses propres émotions envahir Elphias, et ils avaient partagé un moment très intime à leur insu.

Elphias vit Dylan passer à sa hauteur, celui-ci lui fit un signe pouce levé. Apparemment, son essai s'était bien passé : il était le premier retenu pour la deuxième partie. Elphias savait que Dylan briguait depuis longtemps un poste au sein de l'équipe et que, vu sa carrure, il attendait un poste de batteur ou de gardien. C'était une belle opportunité pour lui, mais Elphias ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il était désormais sûr de l'emporter. Il avait confiance en lui et il était plutôt bon à ce poste.

Albus émergea quelques secondes plus tard de ses pensées et regarda en l'air à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva qui se tenait devant les trois anneaux. Elphias faisait front aux trois poursuiveurs stratégiquement placés devant lui, qui lui balançaient littéralement des boulets de canon. Celui-ci riait de toutes ses dents : il attrapait, repoussait, coinçait et dégageait tous les tirs lancés par l'équipe de Gryffondor. Albus fut singulièrement soulagé, il avait cru un moment avoir commis une erreur, mais il se rendit compte que sa tentative de rassurer Elphias avait fonctionné.

Celui-ci était tellement à son aise, que Méline se joignit au trio pour augmenter la cadence des tirs. Il était dans un tel état de conscience des choses, qu'il ne sentit même pas la différence : on aurait dit que ce joueur était possédé. Les batteurs intervinrent même dans l'action, donnant ainsi plus de divertissement au jeu. Les protagonistes encore en course pour le poste hurlaient des encouragements depuis la pelouse, certains prirent même leurs ballais pour participer. Les essais se transformèrent vite en match.

La compétition finit deux heures plus tard entre l'équipe de Gryffondor avec Dylan pour gardien et l'équipe des postulant avec Elphias comme gardien. Le score fut bloqué à trente à dix pour l'équipe officielle (Elphias ne laissa passer que trois tirs, et un poursuiveur de son équipe avait réussit à percer la défense des batteurs de l'équipe adverse et à tromper Dylan). Méline décida d'arrêter le match sur ce score vu que de toute façon on ne jouait pas le vif d'or, et se posa au sol rassemblant tout les joueurs en cercle.

— Toi ! dit-elle au joueur qui avait marqué le seul but de l'équipe d'Elphias et qui baissa les yeux sous l'imprécation de la capitaine. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te présenter l'année prochaine lorsqu'il faudra nous remplacer moi et Peter. Il y a du potentiel en toi je le sais.

— Toi et toi, rappelez-moi vos noms ! continua-t-elle sans ambage.

— Dylan.

— Elphias.

— Et bien Elphias, Dylan bienvenue parmi nous !

— Mais nous sommes deux ? demanda plutôt que n'affirma Dylan.

— Je sais, c'est regrettable, mais Gryffondor ne saurait se passer de vous deux pour le moment. Vous allez venir aux entraînements pour tenter de vous départager, et si on y arrive pas on vous gardera tous les deux. Vous pourrez alterner les matchs vu que vous allez avoir les BUSE bientôt ou alors on trouvera une autre solution. En attendant, il me semble qu'il y en a deux qui ont mérités une ovation non ? ET QUOI L'ÉQUIPE ? HIP HIP HIP !

— HOURRRA ! hurla, pas seulement l'équipe mais tout le stade.

oOo

Les quatre semaines suivantes passèrent assez rapidement. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les activités, nos deux amis ne virent pas le temps défiler. Elphias était devenu pour un temps, la nouvelle coqueluche de Gryffondor : grâce à son exploit lors des essais de Quidditch. Depuis, il s'entraînait deux à trois fois par semaine et revenait exténué de ses séances.

Albus, quant à lui, avait beaucoup moins de devoirs que son camarade et profitait de ces entraînements pour tenter de percer le mystère des animagi via la potion de transformation. Il fut néanmoins aidé par Armando Dippet quand celui-ci lui apporta le journal runique de Merlin tant attendu. Nos deux amis se retrouvaient toutefois chaque soir dans le lit d'Elphias. Si Dylan ou Eric avait remarqué leurs manigances, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de s'en offusquer.

Le matin du samedi trois octobre, alors qu'Elphias et Dylan étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch et qu'Eric était parti les voir en soutien, Albus, lui, travaillait seul au bureau.

Le premier essai de la potion de transformation avec comme ingrédient novateur le sang de dragon était bientôt arrivé à terme. Il fallait juste la laisser se reposer encore un peu à feu doux et ne pas oublier de tourner une cuillère en bois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre deux fois par demi-heure. Albus avait ensorcelé le chaudron grâce à un feu magique et sa cuillère faisait des tourniquets toute seule. Pendant ce temps, il s'acharnait à traduire un passage du précieux journal. Ce passage runique était un chapitre bien différent des autres : à la fois obscur et métaphorique. Il avait immédiatement retenu l'attention d'Albus car Merlin avait changé le ton de l'écriture et les runes s'accordaient mal entre-elles. Lorsqu'il eut fini de le traduire, il relut le passage dans son entièreté :

_« Le monde est monde si l'animal est homme. Le guerrier tombe, je le relève. ... mais je suis un loup parmi les brebis. Je ne suis pas fou je suis démuni. Je peux tomber dans mes rêves, rien ne me percute. Quand je vais sans peur dans le noir, mes yeux sont des impostures. Je les regarde sans les voir leurs âmes sont sans figure. Ma bouche est un feu dans la nuit... je n'inspire que terreur : mes yeux sont des cauchemars. Je suis le loup ! Ils ont peur. Arthur est à mes côtés. Il me regarde et me voit. Je lui demande du sang il en a. Je reste loup. Il est content, car cela l'amuse… et moi aussi. »_

Albus parut soudain perplexe. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait dans sa théorie. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les textes précédents faisaient clairement référence à une potion de transformation qui avait guidé Albus dans sa concoction. Mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas convaincu par ce qu'il tentait de faire. Il savait de source sûre que Merlin était un animagus et que d'après la légende, il se transformait en loup. Ce passage était des plus explicite au sujet de la transformation en loup. Albus n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il fallut user de potion pour être animagus.

— _Difficile d'être sûr d'avoir traduit ces runes anciennes, ce langage est plus diabolique qu'humain et il y a trop de double sens pour ne pas se méfier. Je pense que je suis proche de la syntaxe originelle... Ici il parle clairement d'être un loup. Il dit qu'Arthur lui donne du sang pour qu'il reste loup… Je ne vois pas de logique, mais il s'agit plus que probablement de la marche à suivre pour devenir animagus. On peut supposer qu'il s'agit du sang de dragon si c'est Arthur qui lui en donne, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il en avait besoin pour rester loup. A moins que je ne me trompe complètement et que cela n'ait rien à voir avec les animagi… Je dois en avoir le cœur net, il y a forcément un rapport. Oui… c'est forcé !_

Albus relut ce passage encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut convaincu du bien fondé de sa potion. Retraduisant les runes, changeant la grammaire du texte ou la conjugaison et recherchant les mots à double sens, mais sans résultats plus probant. Un petit « pop » résonna peu de temps après de son chaudron qui rougissait dans la cheminée. Un nuage de fumée vert se répandit dans la pièce et Albus alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il alla ensuite déverrouiller sa malle et y piocha une fiole travaillée et enjolivée d'une tête de dragon sculptée à même une dent de dragon. Il l'ouvrit et versa trois gouttes de sang de dragon dans la solution de son chaudron. Un craquement sonore retentit et le liquide passa de vert bouteille à rouge vermeille. La fumée s'estompa et il versa le résultat dans une vingtaine de fioles qu'il scella ensuite sauf une.

— _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Allez Albus tu es sûr de toi, ça fait un mois que tu la travailles maintenant, tu as analysé tous les effets possibles et tu es un Gryffondor… et puis ce serait bête de reculer maintenant..._

Il prit son courage à deux mains et avala la fiole d'un trait. Le liquide brûlant descendit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et enflamma son appareil digestif.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément : des perles de sang transpercèrent les pores de sa peau, se dilatèrent et se transformèrent en écailles rouges sang autour de son corps. Ses bras ainsi transformés qui dépassaient de sa cape ressemblaient à des serpents visqueux à cinq langues. Il courut devant le miroir et se regarda dans la glace. Il vit ses yeux bleus se transformer en pupilles jaunes et fendues.

Sa peau redevint ensuite normale : les écailles le picotèrent en repassant dans sa peau, mais sa poitrine resta en feu. La chaleur lui chatouilla tellement le gosier qu'il toussa en mettant sa main devant la bouche. Du feu sortit maladroitement de sa gorge et il enflamma le lit à baldaquin d'Elphias. Il ne sentit pas la chaleur sur son poing : apparemment il supportait la chaleur. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il tendit alors sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège Aguamenti en informulé pour éteindre les flammes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Quand il se releva un quart d'heure plus tard, tout est redevenu normal. Sa peau avait repris son teint, ses yeux étaient redevenus ce qu'ils étaient et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus. Il se leva pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Après une brève inspection, il lança le sort Reparo sur le lit d'Elphias et sécha les rideaux et le matelas toujours mouillés par l'Aguamenti. Il reprit ensuite le journal de Merlin entre ses mains et relut le passage traduit plusieurs fois :

« ... _mes yeux sont des impostures. Je les regarde sans les voir leurs âmes sont sans figures. Ma bouche est un feu dans la nuit... je n'inspire que terreur : mes yeux sont des cauchemars. Je suis le loup ! Ils ont peur. Arthur est à mes côtés. Il me regarde et me voit. Je lui demande du sang il en a. Je reste loup. Il est content, car cela l'amuse… et moi aussi. »_

— _Ok, voila mon erreur : j'ai mal traduit « Wurda »… J'ai lu « Wurla ». Quelle méprise ! Confondre loup et dragon… je ne suis pas un novice pourtant. C'est vrai que l'écriture est un peu cafouillée à cet endroit… tiens comme si c'était fait exprès…oui c'est ça ! A tous les coups il l'a fait exprès. Pff… _

Albus reprit son parchemin nommé : « Essai sur les animagi par A.P.W.B.D. » et inscrit à la suite :

_En me basant sur la potion de Polynectare (modifiée quelque peu voir description annexe) et en rajoutant trois gouttes de sang de dragon à la fin de la préparation, on obtient ce que je vais appeler la potion « Crache flamme » qui à mon avis, avec quelques corrections, devrait être très efficace contre les Inferi. D'après les écrits de Merlin dans son journal, il faut peut-être boire du sang de dragon au stade ou la gorge est en feu pour prolonger les effets de la potion. Je me pose encore la question de savoir si les effets seraient réellement plus efficaces. Je demanderai l'avis d'Aldabert Lasornette (théoricien de la magie) et d'_Alexus Izare_ (maître des potions à Poudlard)_ _pour tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience : je dois retravailler la potion. Elle m'a fait sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Albus passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur le problème et Elphias finit par rentrer de sa séance d'entraînement. Epuisé, il se vautra dans le lit pour une petite sieste.

— Ca va Al' ?

— Oui, mais j'ai eu une dure journée.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Oh non tu sais, j'ai fait quelques trouvailles par ci par là rien qui mette le feu aux poudres, je dois encore travailler sur mon projet, dit-il évasif.

— Comme tu voudras...

— Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténué, lui demanda Albus.

— Je suis crevé, c'est une tortionnaire cette Alltrape.

— Tu veux en parler ? lui retourna-t-il.

— Non pas la peine. Dylan est encore dans un pire état que moi. Il s'est endormi dans le vestiaire après la douche. On n'est pas près de le voir arriver.

— Bah ça lui fera les pieds. Il abandonnera peut-être et te laissera toute la gloire d'être le seul gardien de Gryffondor, dit-il taquin.

— Albus ? demanda Elphias au bout d'un moment de silence.

— Oui ?

— Je voulais te demander... que s'est-il passé le jour des essais ? J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir et puis j'ai regardé dans ta direction et… et… c'était très bizarre.

— Comment te dire… euh... Je voulais t'aider.

— Oui mais qu'as-tu fait ?

— J'ai pénétré à l'intérieur de ta tête, je voulais te rasséréner. Je voulais que tu sois toi-même, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais, sans le vouloir, je … je suis allé au plus profond de toi, et j'ai tout vu...

— Tout vu quoi ?

— J'ai vu à quel point tu… euh… à quel point tu m'aimais et… j'ai été déstabilisé.

— Ah c'était donc ça. Hihihi !

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— J'ai reçu une vague d'amour très puissante et je me suis senti sur un nuage. Quand j'étais devant les anneaux du gardien de but, j'étais très heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ah au fait, j'ai oublié de te les donner, dit-il pour changer de sujet tant il rougissait en prenant un sac de dragée de sa poche.

— Des dragées surprises de Bertie crochue. C'est tout nouveau ça vient de sortir. Le goût est différent à chaque fois et on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Tiens goûte ! reprit Elphias.

— Ça à l'air amusant, lâcha-t-il en en prenant une.

Albus en choisit une verte et l'avala sans méfiance. Lorsqu'il la croqua il cria :

— BEUARK ! Goût crotte de nez. Tu parles que c'est amusant, c'est dégoûtant tu veux dire. T'en as d'autres comme ça ? Burps !

Elphias éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Albus foncer dans la salle de bain, vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'il revint Albus était tout pâle. Et Elphias mua son rire tonitruant en petit rictus de fausse sympathie compatissante. Eric les interrompit en ouvrant soudainement la porte de la chambre, il salua Albus et Elphias. Alla dans sa malle et en sortit une boîte de chocolat à moitié entamée :

— C'est un petit réconfortant pour Dylan. Il va passer la soirée à l'infirmerie : il a une sorte d'épuisement. Le pauvre est livide. C'est une véritable dictatrice despotique cette attrapeuse.

— Attends Eric ! le coupa Albus. Tiens, prends ça aussi ! lui dit-il en lui tendant le sac de dragées. Dis-lui qu'on passera le voir demain.

— Oui, surenchérit Elphias, on passera avant le dîner. Au fait, fais gaffe aux dragées vertes et noires, en général elles réservent de salles surprises.

— T'inquiète je connais, j'en ai déjà acheté cet été. Je compte sur vous pour demain hein ! Moi j'y vais maintenant, puis je vais souper et j'y retournerai jusqu'au soir. Je ne reviendrais donc que tard. Al', les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas à l'infirmerie et j'attends un hibou de mon frère, si tu savais prendre le message et le renvoyer chez moi avec un remerciement, ce serait gentil. Mon frère a besoin de son hibou ces temps-ci donc il faut pas qu'il passe la nuit à m'attendre.

— Ok ce sera fait, bon courage. À demain.

Pendant ce temps, Elphias qui était toujours alité, regardait les montants de son lit à baldaquin avec appréhension. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi il y avait des traces de brûlures sur les montants, Albus se réfugia sans un mot dans les bras d'Elphias. Et sans que sa baguette ne soit sortie, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, la porte de la chambre se verrouilla et les rideaux des deux lits à baldaquin d'Elphias et d'Albus se refermèrent.

— Tu m'impressionneras toujours. Même quand tu exécutes les tâches les plus simples, ajouta Elphias.

— Tais-toi donc !

— Albus ?

— Oui ?

— Le jour des essais…

— Oui ?

— C'est toujours pareil tu sais…

— Quoi ça ?

— Et bien... que je t'aime.

Albus ne lui rendit pas ce je t'aime. Il se coucha lentement sur le côté : le long du corps de son ami et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ils passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à s'embrasser et à se dorloter. Albus passa une nuit pleine de découvertes. Un hibou vint bien les interrompre en soirée, mais ce fut tout. Eric avait apparemment décidé de rentrer discrètement. Il n'avait probablement rien remarqué vu qu'Albus avait pris soin de refermer aussi les rideaux opacifiant de son lit.

* * *

><p>Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier SolaireJovial pour ses reviews amusantes et constructives.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le poster vendredi. Mon histoire a un peu dévié du scénario originel et je dois encore réfléchir à la direction chronologique que je vais prendre.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires.

Encore Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5 : Esprits rebels

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

**Chronologie :**

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Cette histoire se base sur les sept volumes du cycle : « Harry Potter » écrits par J.K. Rowling. Je ne me sens nullement propriétaire de ce fantastique univers et ne fait que l'emprunter le temps d'une fic.<p>

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 ESPRITS REBELS<p>

oOo

Après avoir profité d'une grasse matinée dominicale amplement méritée, nos deux amoureux bien ressourcés, se réveillèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Routiniers comme un vieux couple, ils firent un bref passage à la salle de bain et s'apprêtèrent en vitesse. Albus prit la lettre qu'avait apportée le hibou du frère d'Eric et la mit dans une poche de sa robe. Albus et Elphias comptaient bien tenir leur promesse et aller visiter l'infortuné Dylan à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle de soin, ils retrouvèrent Eric en fâcheuse posture : Dylan le maintenait en tenaille et lui administrait un champouinage en règle. Les deux garçons riaient aux éclats et les deux visiteurs virent tout de suite que le colosse avait récupéré de sa superbe. Il pourrait sans aucun doute sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même.

_« Les lecteurs de cette histoire ne m'en voudront probablement pas, si à ce moment de la narration, je m'autorise quelques lignes supplémentaires pour décrire plus en détails les deux plus proches amis de nos deux amoureux. Que j'avais, avec regret, délaissés dans les chapitres précédents._

_Eric White était un sorcier de sang mêlé droit venu d'Irlande. Et de ce fait, comme beaucoup de ses concitoyens, il avait de beaux yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux roux clairs. Son visage et ses bras étaient tellement constellés de tâches de rousseur, qu'il semblait avoir le teint hâlé. Il avait aussi le corps frêle d'un petit gabarit, mais il compensait sa petite taille en se tenant le dos toujours très droit, et le cou tendu. Mais au-delà de cette apparence, il n'était pas en reste avec la gente féminine, car il s'habillait toujours à la mode et courtisait à tout va collectionnant les petites amies comme les cartes de Choco-grenouille. Fils d'une ancienne bourgeoise irlandaise que l'Angleterre avait rendue pauvre, et d'un talentueux dresseur de dragons très connu dans son milieu, il avait eu une jeunesse facile et sans histoire. L'ascendant sorcier paternel, avait même permis à toute la famille maternelle de se réfugier dans le monde magique lorsque la grande famine irlandaise s'intensifia. Cet arrangement leur épargna la migration de masse vers le nouveau monde. Eric était toujours joyeux et sans cesse optimiste, il avait toujours un bon jeu de mots caché dans sa manche et adorait taquiner ses camarades._

_Dylan Shacklebolt était quant à lui un né-moldu natif des anciennes colonies africaines anglaises du Nigeria. Sa peau était d'un brun intense et ses cheveux étaient courts et crépus. Il avait les muscles aussi développés qu'un géant des montagnes et les exhibait à tour de bras. Fier de son corps, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire une démonstration de force. Lorsqu'il ne portait pas sa robe d'école, il portait une robe africaine haute en couleurs à tissu fauve et une toque léopard qui signifiaient à qui l'admirait, qu'il était fier d'être africain. Très tôt dans la vie, Dylan était devenu orphelin : ses parents furent tués pendant une rixe raciale entre les noirs de « l'United African Company » et les blancs de l'armée anglaise. Lui-même ne survécut que grâce au sang magique qui coulait dans ses veines et qui le sortit de situations périlleuses. Après la défaite des africains, il fut recueilli par un couple anglais venu tenter d'établir un commerce d'ivoire au pays des éléphants. Ce couple sans enfant craqua pour le pauvre petit, l'adopta et le prénomma Dylan. Lorsque ses parents adoptifs l'emmenèrent pour la première fois à Londres, l'année de ses onze ans, il reçut une lettre de Poudlard et sa vie bascula. Il quitta pour un temps cette famille anglaise qu'il n'eut jamais considérée comme sienne et devint sorcier. Il ne rentrait plus que pendant les vacances d'été. Par commodité, il garda son prénom anglais et oublia à jamais l'ancien. Peut-être le rattachait-il trop au souvenir de ses parents biologiques. La plupart d'entre vous, j'en suis sûr, savent déjà qu'il deviendra plus tard le grand père du ministre de la magie actuel : « Kingsley Shacklebolt », mais ceci est une autre histoire._

_C'est donc tout naturellement que ces deux étrangers à l'Angleterre sympathisèrent d'emblée et devinrent inséparables. Leurs ressemblances les avaient rapprochés, leurs différences les avaient soudés dans l'amitié._

— Salut Dylan… content de voir que tu vas mieux, lança Elphias à la cantonade.

— Oui bien mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Rien ne m'empêchera plus de te ridiculiser au prochain entraînement, le taquina Dylan en relâchant Eric de son emprise.

— Tu penses que t'arriveras à rester éveillé cette fois-ci ou tu préfères qu'on t'attache à tes buts par sécurité ? répondit Elphias du tac au tac. Ce serait bête d'abîmer le terrain si tu faisais une chute… avec ta masse…

— Rassures-toi, même si je m'endors et que je tombe sur le gazon, je serai toujours plus balèze que toi. Et même avec les deux bras cassés je serai encore plus efficace que toi. Avec tes petits bras sans muscles… et ta dégaine de Botruc !

— Tu crois que t'arriveras encore à distinguer le souaffle de ta grosse tête quand tu sortira de l'infirmerie ? s'inquiéta indûment Albus qui entra dans le jeu des deux joueurs de Quidditch.

— Peut-être que tu devrais dire ça à ton petit ami, il arrêterait peut-être de se mettre des coups tout seul en essayant d'attraper le souaffle, tenta Eric en rentrant dans la joute verbale.

Albus qui avait déjà préparé sa réplique, se ravisa et resta coi. Il regarda Elphias, ensuite Eric et rosit légèrement. Il baissa les yeux et finit par dire :

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courrant, pour Elphias et moi.

— Bien sûr que si, vous nous prenez pour des idiots ou quoi ? lui reprocha Eric.

— Et… euh... ça va pour vous ? demanda timidement Elphias.

— T'inquiète, on dira rien à Dippet. Mais quand même les gars, vous êtes préfets et vous devriez savoir que les bisou-bisous dans les chambres ce n'est pas autorisé. C'est pour ça que les garçons ne peuvent pas visiter les chambres des filles, les tança Dylan.

— Ouais déjà que cette année ils ont choisit deux garçons pour éviter que les incidents d'il y a deux ans ne se reproduisent. Vous vous souvenez les mecs, quand Dippet a coincé Edmond faisant sa fête à Samantha dans la salle de bains des préfets ? Le savon qu'ils ont pris... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... halala ! dit Eric en devenant pensif. Encore une balance de Serpentard qui avait cafté...

— Vous n'allez pas nous balancer hein ? demanda précipitamment Elphias inquiet.

— Mais non tracasse, si je faisais ça, ils choisiraient deux nouveaux préfets et avec notre bol, il y en aurait au moins un de nous deux qui serait choisi. J'ai déjà du mal comme ça avec les devoirs et les entraînements, enchaina Dylan.

— Merci les gars c'est sympa ! Et puis si t'as des problèmes avec tes devoirs, tu peux toujours demander à Al' de t'aider. Comme ça toi et moi on serait sur le même pied d'égalité et tu éviterais de t'épuiser bêtement. Enfin si ça va pour toi, se ravisa Elphias en s'adressant à Albus.

— Oui pas de soucis, je pensais que c'était évident. Tiens Eric au fait ! dit Albus pour changer de sujet. Ta lettre ! continua-t-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

— Merci beaucoup… bon et ben… maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit... on pourrait peut-être les mettre dans la confidence non ? demanda Eric à Dylan qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif sur un ton de complot.

— De quoi vous parlez les mecs ? demanda Elphias intrigué.

— On part en guerre ! déclara Dylan sur un ton déterminé.

— Contre qui ? demanda Albus étonné.

— Contre… commença Dylan en regardant de gauche à droite pour voir si le secret ne pouvait être éventé faute de discrétion.

— Contre qui ? demanda Albus impatient. _Assurdiato ! _dit-il à haute voix, pour que ses amis puissent savoir qu'ils étaient désormais à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

— On part en guerre contre le dirlo, termina Dylan.

— Ouais, on essaye de faire virer cette raclure, surenchérit Eric.

— Comment ? demanda Albus.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Elphias au même moment.

— Ça c'est notre problème ! répondit Dylan à Albus. Mais je peux te dire que ce mec est loin d'être blanc comme une chouette des neiges. Le frère d'Eric bosse au ministère… à la justice magique, et il nous aide.

— Pourquoi vous voulez qu'il parte ? redemanda Elphias.

— Parce que c'est un salaud tiens ! s'indigna Dylan. Vous, vous vous en foutez, vous êtes des Sang-purs. Mais moi je suis un né-moldu, et ce mec me considère encore moins qu'un elfe de maison. Pour lui je ne suis qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe et je ne suis pas le seul que ça indigne. Et puis j'ai déjà donné ! Des ségrégationnistes, j'en ai connu toute ma vie et crois moi, ils n'ont rien à faire dans une école... RIEN !

— Effectivement, je ne savais pas. Mais je ne m'en fou pas du tout ! Et Al' non plus je te le garanti, lui répondit Elphias.

— Vous voulez un coup de main ? demanda Albus.

— Si on a besoin de vous on vous fera signe. Peut-être pourriez vous nous servir d'alibi si les choses se passaient mal.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Albus.

— Tu n'as pas encore à être mouillé Al' et je ne te dirais rien pour le moment. Mais si ça devient chaud, je te demanderais de l'aide, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Compte sur moi !

— Et sur moi aussi ! conclut Elphias.

En sortant de l'infirmerie et après avoir renouvelé leurs bons vœux de rétablissement, les deux amoureux firent quelques pas dans le couloir et se cachèrent derrière une statue pour discuter en toute intimité. Elphias était agité et Albus très calme :

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose pour nous deux. Dit Albus au bout d'un moment.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change... demanda Elphias... concrètement ?

— Rien je pense… Et puis si la pire chose que je risque est de perdre mon statut de préfet, je m'en moque royalement.

— Pareil pour moi. Au pire Dippet ou Black écrira une lettre à mes parents, mais pour tout te dire c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment… Elphias rêva quelques secondes et pouffa : Hihi !

— Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Et bien, j'imaginais ta mère recevant une lettre de Poudlard qui lui explique que son fils batifole avec des garçons dans les dortoirs. Tu penses qu'elle le prendrait bien ?

— Elle te tuerait probablement, dit Albus d'un ton si neutre qu'il fût impossible à Elphias de savoir si Albus était sérieux ou non.

— Tu rigoles ?

— Tu verras bien...

— Arrête je suis sûr que tu me fais marcher… Mais oui salaud ! ... Et t'as l'air d'adorer ça en plus, dit-il à un Albus soudain goguenard. Que penses-tu que les deux zigottos nous préparent Al' ? continua Elphias sur un autre registre.

— Je ne préfère pas te le dire : ce serait dangereux pour nous d'y être mêlé. On doit se faire oublier et comme ça on pourra s'aimer tranquille.

— TU SAIS CE QU'ILS PRÉPARENT ? cria Elphias sans le vouloir.

— _Chuuut ! _Tais-toi idiot ! Oui je le sais. Mais je ne te dirais rien.

— Tu as encore lu dans l'esprit des gens hein ?

— Quand bien même ?

— Tu devrais arrêter ça. Parce que ce serait dangereux pour toi d'être découvert et_ « on doit se faire oublier et comme ça on pourra s'aimer tranquille », _le taquina Elphias en reprenant les mots exacts d'Albus.

— Allez viens, on va dîner et ensuite on va bosser, le reprit Albus amusé.

oOo

Ils occupèrent leur après-midi à s'amuser et à rattraper les devoirs qu'Elphias avait accumulés tout au long de la semaine et qu'il était plus qu'urgent de terminer. En raison de ses séances intenses de Quidditch, Elphias avait quelque peu négligé ses obligations scolaires au plus grand bonheur d'Albus qui s'était découvert une nouvelle passion pour la relecture des devoirs. Corriger et retravailler la besogne de son petit ami lui avait valu quelques baisers de remerciement.

Albus profita tout de même d'un peu de répit en soirée pour continuer de traduire une partie du journal de Merlin. Ayant perdu tout espoir de percer le secret des Animagi en créant une potion, il cherchait désormais l'inspiration à travers les écrits de l'illustre personnage. Albus s'émerveillait page après page du génie de l'auteur. Ce géant magique était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et Albus voyait désormais pour quelles raisons il avait traversé la légende. Il avait eu une vie longue et incroyable. Albus n'en revenait pas et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

En traduisant le journal, Albus faisait très attention quand il tombait sur des paragraphes runiques compliqués qui étaient momentanément au-delà de sa compréhension. Il avait appris à se méfier de l'écriture de Merlin et surveillait chaque Rune alambiquée. Il détaillait le plus possible, toutes les parties où Merlin changeait le ton et la finesse habituels de son écriture. Albus surnommait ces passages : « _les mots du dragon »_, en référence à l'apparence qu'il devait avoir lorsqu'il écrivait sous cette forme.

Dans les textes, Merlin décrivait que les moldus imaginaient qu'il était le fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle. Certainement dû au fait qu'ils pouvaient le voir, soit sous l'apparence d'un magicien blanc, soit avec des écailles de dragon sur le corps. Albus tilta au moment où il y pensa :

_— Merlin était capable d'écrire sous cette forme ? Comment faisait-il ? Il prenait la potion et ensuite il buvait du sang de dragon… Peut-être que le sang stabilise et réactive les effets induits de la potion. Que pour rester plus longtemps dans cet état et être conscient, il suffit de continuer à boire ? Intriguant… je dois absolument demander à Aldabert de vérifier cette théorie._

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait :

_Aldabert,_

_Je t'envoie une partie de mes derniers travaux en matière de propriétés du sang de dragon en annexe de ce parchemin. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard alors que je tentais de démontrer une autre théorie. Je t'envoie une posologie de potion ainsi qu'une recette. Pourrais-tu vérifier ou demander une vérification concernant sa versatilité ? Le principe est simple : on ingurgite la potion terminée, on maintient une gorgée dans la bouche qu'on agrémente de trois goutte de sang de dragon. Je décris les effets dans mes travaux. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est : si je bois plus de sang de dragon pendant et après l'absorption que se passera-t-il ? Réponds-moi au plus vite s'il te plaît._

_Amitiés, Albus._

Et Albus amena la lettre à la volière dès qu'il l'eut terminée. Le crépuscule était déjà en train de baigner le ciel de ses couleurs pastelles et l'on allait bientôt atteindre le couvre-feu. Il réquisitionna un hibou de l'école et alla se coucher tôt ce soir là. Il avait plein de choses en tête et eut beaucoup de mal à dormir.

oOo

Le lendemain (lundi cinq octobre), les cours reprirent par un double cours de potion commun avec les Poufsouffle donné par le maître des potions : « Alexus Izare ». Les cours de potions étaient depuis la première année, question pratique, dispensés par deux. Une heure de préparation et une heure de concoction. Le sujet du jour était une potion fréquemment demandée lors des BUSE en ce temps là : « La solution de force ».

Albus et Elphias s'assirent à la même table. Lorsque le professeur eut fini d'expliquer la recette, et qu'il écrivit de sa baguette la marche à suivre au tableau, les élèves travaillèrent en silence chacun son chaudron. Albus finit la première partie de la préparation (qui devait reposer et évoluer ensuite pendant trois jours) bien avant les autres et reçu les félicitations du professeur. Sa décoction avait une jolie couleur turquoise.

— Dix points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama le professeur.

Les Poufsouffle le regardèrent rageusement ils avaient perdu depuis peu leur deuxième place au classement de la coupe des maisons au profit de Serpentard et étaient plutôt susceptibles sur le sujet. Mais Albus était habitué à ce genre de regards et ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu le cran de le défier. Albus faisait ce qui lui plaisait et il était bien plus doué et puissant qu'eux tous réunis.

— Professeur, si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais vous entretenir deux minutes.

— Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il Dumbledore ?

— Voila professeur, j'ai créé une nouvelle potion, mais je n'arrive pas à dépasser le stade expérimental, car je n'ai pas les moyens de connaître la finalité de l'expérience sans faire d'essai et donc sans risquer ma propre vie. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passerait si à l'étape finale, j'augmentais la... dose.

— Montrez-moi cela !

— Ici vous trouverez la posologie et la marche à suivre, et ici les résultats de ma propre expérience pratique, lui dévoila-t-il.

— Ah ! dit Izare après avoir lu les trois pages de parchemins qu'Albus lui tendait. Non je suis désolé Dumbledore, je ne connais pas ce genre de potion. Vous marchez sur des sentiers ou aucun sorcier n'a jamais posé le pied. Et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'arrêter immédiatement de jouer à l'apprenti magicien. Même si vous êtes sans conteste l'élève le plus doué qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer, je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez mature pour…

— Je vous coupe tout de suite professeur, peut-être me suis-je mal fait comprendre. Je ne suis pas véritablement l'inventeur de cette potion. Cela faisait partie du savoir oublié de Merlin, et même si j'ai d'abord pensé avoir réinventé la baguette, je me suis ensuite basé sur des textes écrits de sa main pour finaliser cette potion.

— Quand bien même Dumbledore, vous risquez trop pour que je ne vous mette pas en garde : fabriquer des potions clandestines dans sa chambre n'est pas interdit, encore, mais si vous faites sauter la tour Gryffondor, vous devrez vous expliquer devant le directeur.

— Bien professeur je modérerais mes recherches… lui répondit-il froidement alors qu'il pensait tout autre chose : « _Si vous pensez que je vais renoncer si facilement à ma découverte, vous me connaissez mal professeur. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard moi, et je prendrai les risques qu'il faudra pour parvenir à mes fins. Je ne m'adresse pas à la bonne personne c'est tout... On verra ce qu'en pense Aldabert »._

Les Gryffondor se rendirent ensuite au cours de sortilège commun avec Serdaigle. A ce cours, ils apprirent à maîtriser le sortilège « Gémino ». Sort très utile, permettant de dupliquer n'importe quel objet non magique ou de créer une copie non magique d'un objet magique. Ils apprirent par exemple que les Gallions, les Mornilles et les Noises sont protégés contre ce genre de magie, et de ce fait, il est impossible d'échanger des Livres sterling contre des Gallions, sans que celles-ci ne subissent une batterie de test chez les Gobelins de Gringotts, et ce compris le test « Anti-Gémino ». C'était un sort et un contre sort qu'Albus n'avait pas encore appris parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu l'utilité. Il fut content d'élargir sa palette magique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en saisir aisément le fonctionnement et de rapporter quelques nouveaux points à Gryffondor.

Albus alla ensuite dîner et sortit le journal de Merlin à table. Il l'étudia et lança par devoir de conscience le sort Anti-Gémino et fût rassuré de bien posséder l'original. Il se servit ensuite de ses connaissances nouvellement acquises et dupliqua discrètement le journal de Merlin.

Ensuite, il rangea consciencieusement les deux livres dans son sac, à des endroits différents. Elphias qui ne l'avait pas vu lancer le sort mais qui avait toujours un œil traînant sur Albus, remarqua le voile d'impassibilité dont celui-ci s'était paré. Signe évident pour tous ceux qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Albus, qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte répréhensible. L'air était apparemment à la rébellion aujourd'hui.

oOo

Après avoir avalé un dîner copieux et avoir profité d'une récréation passablement reposante, sous un pâle soleil d'octobre, nos deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans l'enceinte principale du château. En un mois à peine, le professeur Roussi avait su imposer à la fois le respect et la crainte. Les élèves avaient appris à supporter les regards délurés de l'ancienne Auror et suivaient désormais ses cours avec attention. Le professeur Roussi, qui n'avait apparemment pas de programme établi, abordait des sujets très avancés comme les inferi ou les vampires et captivait avec aisance de jeunes élèves qui brûlaient de découvrir et de combattre le monde du mal. Albus avait suivi ses cours avec méfiance d'abord, mais comme les autres, il avait fini par s'habituer aux méthodes peu conventionnelles du professeur. A contrario, Albus participait beaucoup moins aux séances pratiques, car Roussi semblait peu encline à attribuer si facilement des points à Gryffondor. Elle se justifiait en disant qu'elle savait Albus capable de reproduire tous les sorts de défense du premier coup et affirmait à qui le lui demandait, que ce fût une perte de temps, que de faire venir cet élève au tableau. Les grands gagnants de l'histoire étaient les Serpentard, qui ne se plaignaient pas de voir leur moyenne remonter grâce à la générosité du professeur. A vrai dire, les Gryffondor non plus ne se plaignaient pas car, dans un sens, il était vrai qu'à lui tout seul, Albus Dumbledore remportait assez de points pour que sa maison ne soit pas en reste.

— 'jour à tous ! Assis ! Sujet du jour ! Les détraqueurs ! Et le patronus ! Toi ! Arrête de mâchouiller ta plume ! Toi ! Que sais-tu des Détraqueurs ? Vas-y ! Parles ! demanda-t-elle à Dylan Shacklebolt.

— Euh... Ils vivent à Azkaban et ils... euh... maintiennent les prisonniers derrière les barreaux ?

— C'est une question ?

— Non... professeur, arriva-t-il à articuler.

— Toi ! demanda-t-elle à Agnès (NDLA : élève de Gryffondor qui lorgnait Albus dans le compartiment du train).

— Ils peuvent capturer votre âme avec un baiser, dit-elle dans la précipitation.

— C'est tout ? Toi ! s'adressa-t-elle à une élève de Serpentard sans laisser le temps à Agnès d'argumenter.

— Et bien... ils se nourrissent de la peur !

— Bien ! Cinq points pour Serpentard !

— Dumbledore ! Ton père est à Azkaban non ? Que sais-tu des détraqueurs ? dit-elle sadiquement apparemment heureuse de remettre le cas Perceval sur le tapis.

Albus fut surpris que le professeur lui adressa la parole, mais se reprit assez rapidement. Il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et il essayait de ne pas tomber dans le piège flagrant que Roussi lui tendait. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il réponde, et tant qu'à y être, autant donner une réponse correcte :

— Ce sont les créatures noires les plus viles et les plus immondes qui hantent les lieux sombres. Ils respirent la pourriture et l'horreur comme nous respirons l'air et l'azote. Ils vous vident de toute paix et de toute joie. Là où ils passent l'espoir s'évanouit et rien ne survit. La brume et le froid sont leurs disciples... Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils leurs soient invisibles. Quand on s'en approche trop près, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on leurs en donne le temps, les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui leurs ressemble : des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit leur pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie

— Bien ! Un point pour Gryffondor ! Pour cette définition apprise par cœur !

— Mais ce n'est pas du par cœur professeur ! s'insurgea Albus. C'est...

— Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Impertinence !

Roussi toisa les élèves, furieuse. Elle regardait les élèves les uns après les autres pour voir si quelqu'un allait se rebeller, mais elle n'eut pas cette satisfaction. Albus en était sûr : la contester en ce moment ne pourrait qu'attiser ses foudres et il se tût mâchant doucement sa colère, la réservant pour plus tard.

— Bon ! reprit-elle. Dumbledore ! Bonne définition quand même ! Vous avez mis de l'eau dans votre hydromel ! C'est bien ! Venez ici puisque vous êtes si malin ! Montrez-nous un sortilège de Patronus !

— Je ne l'ai jamais fait professeur, avoua-t-il une fois arrivé devant le tableau.

— Ha ha ! Le _grand _Dumbledorepris en défaut ! accentua-t-elle sur un ton condescendant qu'Albus détesta sur le champ. Voyons voir ! Allez-y quand même ! l'obligea-t-elle.

Albus prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il était effectivement pris en défaut. Il connaissait la marche à suivre et la prononciation du sortilège, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait penser à un souvenir très heureux pour créer un Patronus corporel. Quel souvenir heureux allait-il choisir ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment : sa vie en dehors de Poudlard était plutôt triste. Penser au Patronus lui faisait indubitablement penser aux Détraqueurs, à l'emprisonnement de son père et... à sa mort en prison... à Ariana aussi. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il choisit dans ses souvenirs : _« le jour où père avait commencé à m'apprendre à voler sur un balai, un peu avant l'attaque... Non le vol sur un balais, mon père qui sourit et... il n'a jamais eu le temps de m'apprendre à voler correctement... Non ! ... Le sourire de père quand j'étais sur le balai, le sourire de père quand j'étais sur le balai, le sourire de père quand j'étais sur le balai... »_

— Spero Patronum !

Un faible filet d'argent sortit de sa baguette, mais il enchaîna :

— Spero Patronum !

— ENCORE ! hurla Roussi.

— Spero Patronum !

— ENCORE !

— Spero Patronum !

À chaque fois, un filet d'argent de plus en plus touffu sortait de sa baguette et à chaque fois, Albus changeait de souvenir, se rappelant des pensées de plus en plus heureuses. Il obtenait de meilleurs résultats après chaque tentative, mais hélas, pas celui escompté. Le professeur Roussi intervint :

— Arrêtez ! Vous avez beau être doué ! Vous allez vous évanouir !

— Spero Patronum !

— Arrêtez, j'ai dit ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

— Spero Patronum !

— Encore ? Dix points de moins ! fulmina Roussi.

Albus ne savait pas d'où lui provenait tout à coup cette colère, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite. Il était Albus Dumbledore et il allait être le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, quoi qu'on en dise. Elle pouvait toujours hurler, il ne s'arrêterait pas

— Arrête AL' ! supplia Elphias en criant. S'IL TE PLAÎT… cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Albus vit soudain Elphias pleurer. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur... mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se souvint subitement du jour des essais des gardiens. Quand il avait plongé si profondément dans l'âme d'Elphias et qu'il y avait trouvé paix félicité et bonheur. Il regarda Elphias droit dans ses yeux larmoyants _« Legilimens » _(infml) et subit à nouveau la vague d'amour qui dormait en son petit ami. Il était paisible tout à coup. Plein d'espoirs et de rêves !

— SPERO PATRONUM !

— VINGT POINT DE MOINS POUR...

Roussi interrompit sa phrase avant de pouvoir encore ôter des points à Gryffondor, car un oiseau d'argent venait de sortir de la baguette d'Albus vers le plafond haut de la pièce. Un oiseau étrange, énorme… presque gigantesque… et magnifique. Il semblait tirer une traîne de fumée derrière lui. Albus ne savait pas ce qui venait de sortir de sa baguette et se posait mille questions. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'animal, mais en voyant la mâchoire inférieure de Roussi pendre mollement en dessous de sa bouche, il pensa qu'il avait dû l'épater. L'oiseau voletait au dessus de la classe en irradiant de lumière argentée et Albus le suivait… hypnotisé.

— UN ... Un phœnix ? DUMBLEDORE ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ÊTES-VOUS FOU DUMBLEDORE ! CESSEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE J'AI DIT !

Albus arrêta l'enchantement et le Patronus s'évapora dans les airs. Roussi était tellement choquée, qu'elle en oublia définitivement de retirer les vingt points pour la désobéissance d'Albus. Celui-ci regardait son petit ami avec amour. Elphias regardait toujours le plafond en se frottant les yeux. Il ne pleurait plus mais souriait. Albus comprit soudain qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il comprit cela en regardant les yeux éberlués du professeur Roussi, devenir plus fous que jamais.

— Retenue ! Samedi ! Quatorze heures ! finit par articuler Roussi après s'être reprit.

oOo

A la fin de la journée, Albus n'alla pas respirer l'air frais et n'alla pas souper non plus. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, seul. Elphias ne l'accompagna pas. Il connaissait bien trop Albus pour venir le déranger en ce moment où son cerveau devait fulminer. Il resta souper avec Dylan et Eric, mais ses pensées était dirigées vers son amoureux.

Une fois dans la tour Gryffondor, Albus reprit le journal de Merlin. Un détail le travaillait. à vrai dire plusieurs choses le turlupinaient mais une en particulier. Un passage du journal qu'il avait traduit le jour d'avant et qui tout à coup prenait tout son sens.

_Passage du livre :_

_Je suis l'animal, je suis le démon, parfois j'envoie l'Espoir argent à travers le bois. C'est un loup. Toujours un loup. Il ne changera plus. Il est à moi. Impossible pour le Change-forme de modifier l'Espoir argent. Chez les enchanteurs, les Espoirs changent parfois. Chez les Change-formes, un changement provoque la disparition de l'Espoir. C'est comme ça... ça ne s'explique pas. Quand les Change-formes découvrirent que leurs Espoirs argent disparaissaient avec le temps, ils regrettèrent leurs Espoirs et moururent face aux Faucheuses. Je garde l'Espoir argent, je garde le pouvoir. Je tue les Faucheuses, je suis le loup. Arthur est content. _

Albus comprit tout à coup que _l'Espoir argent_ devait être le Patronus et que les _Faucheuses_ devaient être des Détraqueurs. _Et les Change-formes... les Animagi ? Sûrement ! Comment ça : « ... ça ne s'explique pas » ?_

— Spécialis Révelio !

De nouvelles lignes apparurent par magie, poussant les autres lignes de texte sur les bords de la page. Tel les ondes que provoque la goutte d'eau qui tombe dans une bassine.

_Toi qui lis ceci, sache que le Change-forme s'approprie les facultés de sa nouvelle forme. Je suis loup, je suis un démon. Je griffe, j'hurle, je mords. S'il n'est bon pour aucun Change-forme de devenir un animal qui n'est pas adapté à son milieu, il est risqué de devenir une créature magique, car on s'approprie ses pouvoirs. Le Change-forme devient toujours identique à son Espoir argent. Méfie toi de ton Espoir !_

— OUI ! s'écria Albus en s'apercevant tout à coup qu'il venait de trouver la solution à une énigme qu'il ne se souvenait plus de s'être posé... _Mais il reste tant à découvrir. Apparemment, le journal de Merlin était bien loin d'avoir livré tous ses secrets. Les Animagi se transforment toujours du même animal que leur patronus et… quand le patronus se modifie, les Animagi le perdent… Albus travailla toute la nuit, tellement pris par ses nouvelles découvertes, qu'il sentit à peine un baiser dans son cou lorsqu'Elphias vint se coucher._

* * *

><p><em>Chers lecteurs,<em>

_Comme promis, le chapitre a été corrigé. Le chapitre suivant sera mis en ligne dans une demi-heure, le temps de le télécharger et de le relire une dernière fois. J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 vendredi prochain, sinon ce sera pour samedi._

_Je vous retrouve donc vendredi de la semaine prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures trépidantes. Bonne soirée/journée à tous !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : La fureur du dragon

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LA FASCINATION DE L'ENCHANTEUR.

oOo

**Chronologie :**

24 février 1878 : mariage de Kendra H.M. Sollers et de Perceval W.A. Dumbledore

31 août 1881 : Naissance d'Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

17 décembre 1884 : Naissance d'Alberforth A. Dumbledore.

20 juin 1985 : Naissance d'Ariana K.H. Dumbledore.

11 juillet 1891 : Attaque d'Ariana par trois enfants moldus.

11 septembre 1891 : Perceval W.A. Dumbledore est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

01 septembre 1892 : Albus Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1895 : Alberforth Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

01 septembre 1896 : Albus Dumbledore rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Cette histoire se base sur les sept volumes du cycle : « Harry Potter » écrits par J.K. Rowling. Je ne me sens nullement propriétaire de ce fantastique univers et ne fait que l'emprunter le temps d'une fic.

oOo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 LA FUREUR DU DRAGON<p>

oOo

Tout au long de la semaine, Albus travailla d'arrache-pied sur divers projets. Il passait ses journées entre la bibliothèque et les salles de cours, oubliant parfois de manger ou de dormir. Il lut tous les livres qu'il put sur les phœnix, sur les Animagi et sur les légendes du Royaume de Logres, mais n'apprit hélas, rien de bien nouveau.

Un soir, alors qu'il se faisait tard, il tomba par hasard sur un livre d'histoire intitulé : « Merlin à l'assaut des dragons ». Ce livre relié de cuir usé, était marqué comme au fer rouge par une patte de loup. Un passage du livre retraçait la grande chasse aux dragons des chevaliers de la table ronde. Entre deux épopées, Albus trouva un passage étonnant de la main de Merlin qui décrivait une propriété du sang de dragon.

Content de sa découverte, Albus reprit son parchemin sur les propriétés du sang de dragon qu'il gardait toujours précieusement dans une grande poche de sa robe, et effaça un paragraphe noté de sa main avec sa baguette :

_1 Le sang de dragon est un anti-conducteur de magie, et un acide pour les moldus. Ce qui est magique pour les sorciers est corrosif pour les moldus. _**(savoir populaire)**

Et le remplaça par ce qu'il lut dans le livre et qui était beaucoup plus précis :

_1 Le sang de dragon est un anti-conducteur de magie, contrairement à sa peau. Ce qui rend le dragon à la fois magique et résistant à la magie. De ce fait, le sang des dragons est pour les moldus un acide puissant puisqu'aucune magie n'émane de leurs corps. Seule la famille Pendragon semble immunisée à l'acidité du sang. Aussi, c'est uniquement grâce à cela qu'il est l'un des seuls chevaliers à pouvoir pourfendre les dragons sans perdre un bras pendant que je les maintiens au sol. Il n'y a pas, dans tout le royaume, meilleur possesseur pour Excalibur._ **(Merlin, fondateur de l'ordre de Merlin, commandeur d'Excalibur, chef des animagus, grand enchanteur du Royaume de Logres, premier conseillé du roi Arthur Pendragon, membre honoraire des Chevaliers de la table ronde, Grand manitou de la caste des druides)**

Lorsque samedi arriva, apportant avec lui les prémisses de l'hiver et les pluies torrentielles, Albus en était venu à la conclusion qu'il serait dangereux pour lui de devenir un Animagus. Merlin était plutôt explicite à ce sujet : l'Animagus prenait toujours l'apparence de son Patronus et se transformer en animal magique comportait des risques notables. Quand on devenait Animagus, on apprivoisait une certaine forme de l'animal que l'on devenait. Albus avait imaginé toutes sortes de situations possibles…

Même s'il était dans le savoir populaire que les phœnix étaient immortels, savoir si un Animagus qui mourrait en tant que phœnix deviendrait lui aussi immortel relevait de l'impossible : « Combien, à travers l'histoire, avaient été les sorciers qui s'étaient transformés en Animagus ? Et combien, parmi eux, se transformaient en animal magique ? Sans compter qu'il fallait que ces sorciers aient pu consigner leurs mémoires ? Les chances de tomber sur un tel document étaient grandement ridicules. »

Après réflexions donc, Albus renonça à devenir un Animagus. Il avait bien trop peur de devenir immortel comme Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas, lui, pouvait cesser de boire le nectar d'ambroisie qui coulait de la pierre philosophale, mais Albus non. Celui-ci pensait qu'il y avait trop de possibilités de mourir bêtement en tant qu'Animagus et de redevenir oisillon, et donc de possiblement redevenir un bébé sorcier. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Albus, très déçu par cette découverte, commença à broyer du noir et s'ennuya profondément. Ses espoirs de devenir Animagus se perdirent à jamais dans les méandres de la destinée. Dépité par l'apathie qui ralentissait son essor, il écrivit une lettre au mensuel de métamorphose. Après tout, quitte à ne jamais découvrir les secrets de Merlin, autant valait mieux en faire profiter le monde magique.

_**Essai sur les Animagi par Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore,**_

…

… _et donc, d'après mes dernières recherches, il s'avère que la personne qui tenterait de devenir un Animagus, se transformerait obligatoirement en la même entité animale que son Patronus. Il paraîtrait, de prime abord, que cela fût une règle immuable._

_Je voudrais toutefois, s'il m'est permis, porter une question à l'attention du monde magique : « Même s'il serait cohérent de se transformer en son propre Patronus, vu que celui-ci reflète les exacts penchants de la personnalité du sorcier qui se convertirait à l'Animamorphagie, et donc lui conviendrait parfaitement, serait-ce véritablement logique de le faire en dehors du milieu approprié ? ». Je m'explique prenons un exemple évident : admettons que mon Patronus soit un dauphin et que je vive en plein Sahara, à quoi cela me servirait-il ? Reste aussi à savoir si le sorcier voudrait réellement devenir l'animal de son Patronus. D'après Merlin toujours, il y a aussi beaucoup de chances que l'on apprivoise une certaine forme de l'animal que l'on devient. Ex : Je suis fort et courageux, mon patronus est un ours : voudrais-je vraiment modifier mon caractère au fil du temps pour ne plus penser qu'à manger et dormir ? ... Mais laissons là les suppositions._

_Un sixième point reste à soulever : Dans son journal, Merlin explique un aspect important de la conversion. D'après lui, lorsque pour une raison ou pour une autre, suite à un chagrin d'amour ou à une perte tragique, le Patronus viendrait à changer de forme, l'Animagus déjà convertit à l'Animamorphagie, se verrait perdre le pouvoir d'invoquer son Patronus. Je pense cependant que cela ne doit pas porter à conséquence, car en cas de rencontre avec des Détraqueurs, il suffirait de se transformer et de s'enfuir. Ces montres ne s'attaquent que rarement aux animaux. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont aveugles et que les émotions des animaux leurs sont moins perceptibles._

_C'est donc à toutes ses questions que j'essayerai de répondre dans mon prochain article. Je tenterai d'en savoir plus et de percer le mystère de l'Animamorphagie, mais je crains fort de devoir le faire à l'aveugle. Merlin semble décidément avoir enterré ses secrets très profondément. Peut-être arriverais-je un jour à percer le mystère…Ce sera en tout cas mon but et le sujet de mes recherches à venir pour remporter le défi lancé par le magazine aux jeunes sorciers de tous les pays._

Lorsqu'il finit de se relire, Albus sécha l'encre de son parchemin avec sa baguette, il enroula la missive et la scella à la bougie. Il s'apprêtait à passer à la volière, lorsque par une heureuse coïncidence, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un hibou postal express : Un hibou toujours pressé. Albus alla ouvrir la fenêtre et pris le mini rouleau de parchemin que le hibou lui tendait.

— Attends ! ordonna Albus au hibou. Pourrais-tu envoyer une lettre pour moi ?

— Hou houuuu !

— Non ? Et l'amener à la poste pour moi ?

— Hou houuuu !

— Bien sûr que je paye ! Tiens ! dit-il en sortant deux Mornilles de sa poche (et un morceau de Miam-hibou pour finir de corrompre l'oiseau), que le facteur ailé prit dans son bec.

— Mhou whou ! fit le hibou la bouche pleine pendant qu'Albus lui accrochait le rouleau à sa patte tendue.

— Au centre de presse du journal du mensuel de métamorphose, Londres, s'il te plait.

— Mhou whou ! salua le hibou profitant d'un courant ascendant pour s'envoler de l'appui de fenêtre.

Albus déroula la lettre que le hibou lui avait apportée. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Aldabert Lasornette.

_Cher Albus,_

_ Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Le projet de la potion Félix Felicis est arrivé à son terme et c'est un succès. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ta coopération. J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Les questions que tu m'as posées ont toutes trouvé réponse, même si les employés du ministère y ont mit le temps._

_ Premièrement, le sang de dragon combiné avec tous les ingrédients de la potion n'est que réactif et non induit. Ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas de propriétés contraires au fonctionnement de la potion. Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu cette idée, mais je t'en félicite._

_ Deuxièmement, il n'y a aucun risque que le sang de dragon ne devienne un poison. J'ai vérifié personnellement toutes les conclusions possibles. Il n'y a aucun risque de mourir empoisonné._

_ Troisièmement, Il parait évident, que le sang de dragon doit être utilisé à plus haute dose. Tu le dis toi-même dans ta lettre, Merlin avait besoin d'énormément de sang. Je te conseille de commencer par deux fioles entières._

_Pour conclure, je t'encourage à renouveler l'expérience. Tu as des Gallions dans les mains avec cette potion, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'ai entièrement confiance en tes compétences._

_Pour aborder un autre sujet, où en es-tu avec ton parchemin sur les propriétés du sang de dragon ? Car je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as concocté une telle potion. Je me réjouis de nos coopérations à venir._

_Bonne journée, Aldabert._

Albus attrapa son parchemin et sa boite de fioles, il avait encore le temps avant d'aller effectuer la retenue de Roussi car il n'était pas encore midi. Il décida, vu les risques d'incendie qu'il faisait encourir au château, d'aller se réfugier dans un coin du parc à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Vu la pluie intense qui s'abattait sur le parc, il ne risquait pas d'enflammer les bois. De plus il serait près du lac : tant d'eau pour si peu de flammes, Albus était persuadé de maîtriser le feu de la potion Crache flamme (ça paraissait une bonne idée à ce moment là). Albus sortit de la chambre et passa discrètement dans la salle commune. Personne, ou presque, ne fit véritablement attention à lui. Albus pouvait être aussi discret qu'une ombre quand il le souhaitait.

Arrivé dans le parc, près de la lisière, Albus lança un _Impervius_ _Maxima_ sur son coffret de fioles et tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de deux mètre, créant une bulle protectrice, sèche et chaleureuse autour de lui. Il déballa ensuite son matériel à l'abri de la pluie et prépara sa décoction infernale. Il ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes il était déjà passé par là. Il pensait maîtriser les effets de la potion en augmentant la dose de sang. De plus il avait la bénédiction de Lasornette.

Il but d'un trait la première fiole, et ensuite, très rapidement, avant que sa gorge ne le brûle, ingurgita deux fioles entières de sang de Dragon. Il s'en était procuré suffisamment pour cette expérience et même s'il épuisait d'un seul coup la moitié de ses réserves, cela en valait la peine. Cette fois-ci, Albus qui s'y attendait, ne fut pas surpris de voir tout son corps le picoter et se revêtir d'écailles rouges. Il sentit aussi sa vue porter de plus en plus loin et ses yeux se fendre à la manière des reptiles.

Son crâne lui fit atrocement mal tout à coup... il porta ses mains sur le dessus de la tête et sentit une crête de cornes lui pousser sur le sommet. Une seconde plus tard, les cornes ne furent plus son seul souci. De longues griffes acérées couleur ivoire lui poussèrent à l'extrémité des doigts, lui donnant l'impression de lui retourner les ongles. Envahi de douleur, il regarda le ciel pour hurler, et un jet de feu continu d'une cinquantaine de mètres s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'hurler... il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Quelques centaures alertés par le jet de flamme sortirent du bois arc au poing. Voyant un homme dragon attaquer leur forêt interdite, ils encochèrent des flèches prises de leurs carquois et le mirent en joue. Albus, dans une sorte d'hystérie dévastatrice, cracha ses flammes sur les centaures qui se réfugièrent juste à temps derrière les arbres millénaires de la forêt interdite. Il mit le feu à l'orée du bois. Albus ne se contrôlait plus, il brûlait tout sur son passage. Des flèches vinrent se planter à ses pieds. Il reçut un trait dans la jambe et un autre dans l'épaule. Il rageait de douleur, et hurla d'une voix étrangement caverneuse un mot qui ressemblait à : dragooooooooon ! Il entendit des pas de course au loin et des cris apeurés,… puis plus rien… Albus fut terrassé par la douleur.

oOo

Albus se réveilla à peine dans les vapeurs de l'anesthésie… il avait mal au dos… « _À l'infirmerie ?_ »… _Black-out !_

...

Il avait la bouche tellement pâteuse… il avait un mal de crâne impossible... _Black-out !_

...

Il était allongé sur un lit raide... il porta les mains à la tête… « _Plus de cornes_ »… _Black-out !_

...

Il ouvrit les yeux… ses bras n'étaient plus recouverts d'écailles rouges… mais étaient étrangement à vifs… ses ongles étaient fort longs..._ « Il y a quelqu'un ? »… Black-out !_

...

Lorsqu'Albus émergea enfin de son sommeil artificiel, la première chose qu'il entendit fût la voix d'Elphias au loin. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à remettre toutes les choses en place. Sur sa table de nuit, il vit qu'il y avait une pile de magazines et une autre de parchemins. Il y avait aussi des tonnes de Choco-grenouilles et un grand sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il voulut appeler quelqu'un, mais il avait la voix étrangement faible. Il respira quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme et décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et de passer le temps en lisant un magazine qui était à sa portée.

Lorsqu'il bougea, il sentit qu'il avait atrocement mal partout. Il ne put qu'attraper le nouveau mensuel de métamorphose. En lisant la date, il comprit qu'on était au moins le vingt octobre. En page des titres, il vit que son article était publié en page trois et ressentit malgré-lui beaucoup de fierté.

Il posa le magazine très précautionneusement, il n'avait finalement pas la tête à lire. Lorsqu'il avait presqu'atteint la pile de magazines, un hoquet de douleur lui fit faire un faux mouvement et désorganisa la pile de parchemins. L'un d'entre eux tomba sur le bord de la table et se mit en évidence. Albus vit clairement le nom D'Aldabert Lasornette trôner en bas de la missive. Dans un nouvel effort qui ne fut pas sans conséquence pour son dos, il attrapa la lettre et la déroula entièrement. Cette missive était datée du vingt-et-un octobre.

_Albus,_

_ Intrigué par ton expérience, j'ai tenté de la reproduire. Il ne faut pas, tu m'entends, il ne faut surtout pas que tu tentes de l'expérimenter sans mélanger au préalable le sang de dragon avec du bois de Botruc pilé. Il m'a fallu trois cobayes pour arriver à cette conclusion. C'est le seul moyen d'annihiler les effets secondaires. Mon cobaye numéro deux a hélas payé ma témérité de sa vie. Il a bu un demi galon de sang et son bureau est partit en cendre. Je sais que c'est moi-même qui t'ai encouragé à tenter l'expérience et je m'en excuse. Je te recommande la plus extrême prudence et t'enjoins à…_

— QUOI ! hurla Elphias.

Elphias qui était arrivé entre temps avec une théière bouillante et une tasse vide dans le dos d'Albus, avait lu par reflexe, intrigué, le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne possédait pas encore toutes les sensations qu'un corps humain doit normalement posséder.

— Mais c'est un gros psychopathe ce mec ! C'est lui qui devrait Être À ta place ! Mieux encore : À l'Étage des dingos en tout genre de Ste Mangouste. Un homme n'a pas survÉcu et ce mec n'est pas encore À Azkaban ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi…

Elphias était très énervé et s'exprimait avec de grands mouvements de colère. Un moulinet de bras un peu vif, fit s'échapper un jet de thé fumant de la théière et vint éclabousser le bras droit d'Albus. Celui-ci s'étonna de ne pas ressentir la chaleur sur son bras. Il n'eût même pas les rougeurs caractéristiques qu'apporte normalement une telle brûlure. Il s'en étonna et retint cette information. Peut-être pourrait-t-il s'en resservir pour son parchemin sur les propriétés du sang de…

— On doit toujours rÉflÉchir avant de faire n'importe quoi ! continua d'hurler Elphias une fois qu'il vit que le thé n'avait pas brûlé Albus. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi... Tu N'ES qu'un idiot ! Tu n'as mÊme pas pensÉ À prÉvenir quelqu'un ! Tu devrais avoir honte.

— Elphias… s'il te plait, j'ai très mal à la tête, l'interrompit Albus d'une voix à peine audible. Aide moi à m'asseoir au lieu d'hurler comme une Vélane.

Lorsqu'Elphias lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, Albus ressentit à son contact, peau contre peau, le méli-mélo des émotions qui traversait l'esprit de son petit ami. Il ressentit aussi de la détresse, du soulagement et… une vague d'amour qui ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il percevait habituellement lorsqu'il pénétrait son esprit par Legilimencie. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus curieux, c'était qu'Albus était capable d'apercevoir tactilement la magie émaner de son petit ami. Comme s'il eut pu entendre l'écho de la magie s'écouler dans son sang ou comme si un champ de force magnétique se répandait par onde autour de son bras. Albus n'aurait su le dire. Il se demanda si cela faisait partie des effets secondaires de la potion et si les effets seraient permanents. Une fois adossé sur une pile de coussin rembourré, Elphias prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Tu m'as fait horriblement peur tu sais ? Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! se confia Elphias sur un ton suppliant.

Albus resta muet et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais le plus gros était passé. Il ne put pourtant pas exprimer ses larmes, car c'est le moment que choisirent Dylan et Eric pour passer les paravents qui protégeaient l'intimité des deux jeunes gens.

— Salut Al', lança Dylan.

— 'lut Albus, dit Eric à son tour.

— Et bien je vois que ça va mieux, dit Dylan en jetant un coup d'œil furtif aux mains jointes d'Elphias et d'Albus.

— Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ? le taxa Eric.

— C'est gentil les gars, mais faut pas vous en faire pour moi. C'est toi qui m'as apporté des Choco-grenouilles ?

— Quoi ? Fallait pas ? s'étonna Eric.

— T'inquiète, il adore ça, le rassura Elphias.

— Et bien je vois que t'es entre de bonnes mains Al'. On aurait peut-être pas du venir les déranger à l'heure de la becquée s'inquiéta Eric goguenard en regardant Dylan.

— Ouais t'as raison Eric, on pensait qu'Albus était un majestueux Phœnix mais en fait c'est juste un tout petit oisillon qui veut que maman le nourrisse.

— Toi ferme là espèce de… commença Elphias d'un ton mutin.

— Vous ne dérangez pas ! le coupa calmement Albus. El' tu vois bien qu'il te fait marcher non ? Aïe ! fit-il en se caressant le front.

— Euh… pardon Al'.

— Pas grave…

— En fait Al', tu as fait peur à tout le monde, reprit Dylan en ne poussant pas la blague plus loin parcequ'il avait sans doute, au fond du cœur, un peu pitié du garçon alité devant lui.

— Ah ouais ! compléta Eric. Tu aurais du voir Black quand on l'a appelé pour lui dire que son meilleur élève avait une tête de dragon à la place de sa tête de premier de classe. Il était dans tous ses états... En tout cas, il s'est bien fait taper sur les doigts par le conseil de Poudlard. Il n'en menait pas large crois-moi. Ils lui ont dit qu'il y avait trop de laxisme dans la gestion de Poudlard, et que s'il avait payé normalement les attributions des professeurs, il n'aurait pas manqué de surveillants ce jour-là, et donc qu'il aurait pu éviter ça.

— Ça lui retombe dessus et ça lui fera les pieds à ce gros pourceau, enchaîna Dylan.

— Ouais, peut-être qu'on aura pas à le foutre dehors finalement… quelqu'un d'autre le fera à notre place, dit Eric plein d'espoir.

— Pour toi c'est tout bénef ! Black a tellement peur de la mauvaise presse qu'il ne te punira peut-être même pas, continua Dylan.

— Pourquoi me punirait-il de toute façon, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, se justifia Albus.

— Tu rigoles là ? T'as carrément attaqué les Centaures ! D'ailleurs à ce propos :… T'es marteau ou quoi ?

— Chut ! J'ai mal à la tête je t'ai dit. Et puis je n'ai pas attaqué les Centaures.

— Et qu'as-tu fait alors… _exactement_ ? insista Elphias, toujours sur le ton de la mère poule qui gronde son poussin.

— Comme tu le sais, j'ai juste tenté d'élaborer une potion sous la tutelle du ministère de la magie. Rien n'interdit les expériences scolaires ou non dans le parc. Si j'avais été dans la forêt interdite je ne dis pas, mais là, aucun règlement ne pourra me condamner à l'exclusion. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de faire du mal aux Centaures, j'ai simplement été victime d'une erreur de dosage. Un homme atteint de folie n'est pas condamnable de ses actes. Il doit être soigné, et apparemment voilà qui est fait : je suis presque redevenu moi-même

— Une erreur de dosage, NON MAIS TU TE…

— ça suffit les enfants, vous faites bien trop de bruits ! fit soudainement la mère d'Albus qui s'était glissée subrepticement derrière le dos de tout le monde. On ne s'entend plus penser ici !

Tout le monde avait sursauté sauf Albus. Il avait senti familièrement la magie de sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce nouveau pouvoir, bien qu'intrigant était décidément très pratique. Kendra avait été prévenue par le directeur en personne samedi dix octobre, mais elle passait pour la première fois au chevet de son fils.

— Puis-je parler à mon fils seule à seul s'il vous plaît, continua Kendra.

Kendra avait tellement surpris Dylan et Eric avec son apparition subite, qu'ils partirent sur le champ. Ils se sentaient coupable d'avoir parlé du directeur tout haut et se demandaient ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Elle profita de l'absence récente de Dylan, pour lui emprunter la chaise et s'asseoir. Elle releva la tête et regarda Elphias avec persévérance. Celui-ci compris qu'il n'y couperait pas et commença à se lever lorsqu'Albus l'interrompit et lui demanda :

— Elphias reste ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me tenir le dos, dit-il en resserrant sa main autour de celle d'Elphias.

Kendra se tint en silence, et prit ses aises sur la chaise en faisant apparaître magiquement un coussin derrière son dos à l'aide de sa baguette. Albus savait que sa mère détestait qu'il ne lui obéisse pas au doigt et à l'œil, mais il savait aussi qu'elle détestait encore plus de faire du scandale en publique.

Evitant de regarder les mains enlacées des deux jeunes garçons, Kendra occupait ses propres mains en roulant et déroulant le mensuel de métamorphose pour donner le change de la distraction. Elle donnait l'impression de passer ses nerfs, mais son visage exprimait une expression neutre.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle acerbement à Albus.

Elphias devint subitement carmin. Il paraissait convaincu que la mère d'Albus réprimandait son fils pour les avoir vu main dans la main. Savait-elle déjà que son fils était homosexuel ? Et le lui avait-elle déjà reprocher ? Elphias regarda alors Albus confus, pensant qu'ils avaient été définitivement découverts et qu'il faudrait s'expliquer. Albus ne fut pas le moins du monde atterré par cette remarque. Il regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs secondes et Elphias compris enfin que mère et fils se parlaient par la pensée grâce à la Legilimencie sans baguette.

_(NDLA : Dans un dialogue de pensées où les deux partis consentant entre en Legilimencie en même temps, les mots prononcés à l'autre_ (**en gras**) _ou les pensées _(_en italique_)_ s'entendent dans les deux cerveaux et en même temps. Pour faciliter la compréhension, un rappel de la personne qui pense vous est indiqué devant les dialogues)_

(Kendra) — **Je vois que tu ne sais pas t'en empêcher hein !**

(Albus) — **De quoi tu parles ?** _De quoi parle-t-elle ?_

(Kendra) — **Faire des expériences qui ne servent à rien et qui vont te mener droit à ****la tombe**... _comme y a brillamment été ton père_.

(Albus) — **Ne mêle pas Perceval à tout ça !** _Ce n'est pas la même chose._

(Kendra) — _Pas la même chose ?_ **Tu te fais remarquer c'est tout ! **_..._ _C'est qui lui ?_

(Albus) — **C'est Elphias.** **Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. **_Je l'aime bien _**: c'est ... mon… **_ami_**.**

(Kendra) — **Et moi je ne l'aime pas, il te couve comme une mère crocodile** _ha ! __écailles sur la peau... crocodile... jeu de mots !_

(Albus) — **C'est mon problème, pas le tien !**

(Kendra) — _... ton problème ?_ **Et mes problèmes tu t'en fiches ?**

(Albus)— _Pourquoi ?_** Quels problèmes ?**

(Kendra) — **Si jamais **_tu meures_** tu n'es plus là, je devrais m'occuper d'Ariana**_ seule_** pendant les vacances** _en plus_, **tu crois que je n'en ai pas encore eu **_ma dose ?_** mon compte ? **_de tout ça ?_ **Tu crois que j'adore rester à la maison **_à ne pas travailler_** pour ****la surveiller ? **_Et me morfondre ?_

(Albus) — **Je suis vivant. **_Rentre à la maison et_** Demande à mon frère de s'occuper d'elle pendant les vacances de Toussaint**. _Ça leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux ... _**Je ne ****veux pas **_de _**rentrer **_toi _**à la **_ici _**maison … **_bouffée d'oxygène._

(Kendra) — **Si tu te fais encore remarqué, **_je te retire de l'école ! _**tu le sentiras**** passer !**

(Albus) — _Essaye pour voir ! _**Je ne me suis pas fait remarqué ! **_Vas-t-en !_

Kendra avait sourcils qui tremblaient de colère. Elle se leva et lança le mensuel de métamorphose sur le lit d'Albus. Et pour renouer avec la première phrase de son dialogue (celle qui avait été dite tout haut), ne se doutant pas qu'Elphias pourrait comprendre qu'elle et Albus pratiquaient la Legilimencie, elle lança :

— Faut toujours que tu fasses parler de toi hein, que monsieur se fasse remarquer ? dit-elle en accentuant sa phrase l'index pointé sur le mensuel.

Elphias, dont les pensées étaient concentrées sur sa relation avec Albus, tomba dans le panneau. Il attrapa le mensuel de métamorphose, intrigué de savoir ce que la mère reprochait à son fils, et lut l'article d'Albus en page trois. Pendant sa lecture, Kendra partit : laissant seul, les deux jeunes amoureux.

— De quoi parlait-t-elle ? demanda Elphias une fois qu'il eut fini de lire l'éditorial. Il est très bien cet article !

— Merci, c'est gentil ! En fait, en gros, elle me reprochait de m'attirer des ennuis. Elle aurait voulu que je rentre pendant les vacances de Toussaint pour venir l'aider à surveiller Ariana. Je ne voulais pas rentrer de toute façon.

— Ah ! Ok. Au fait, tu as eu plein de visites… Nos camarades de classe sont passés et Dippet est venu voir comment tu allais tous les soirs de la semaine. Le professeur Roussi est passée aussi, mais elle n'est pas restée très longtemps. Tu devras refaire ta retenue au mois de novembre.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est venue, elle me déteste. Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

— Non, mais maintenant que tu demandes, elle avait l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude… ah ! J'oubliais : ton frère est passé te voir de temps en temps aussi. Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir… Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Justement, si je ne rentre pas pendant les vacances, c'est mon frère qui devra rentrer à la maison…

— Mais je pensais qu'Alberforth adorait Ariana, le coupa Elphias. C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

— Si, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il subira le joug de notre mère à ma place. Il ne passera pas de très bonnes vacances.

— Ah ok. Je suis heureux que tu restes ces vacances-ci. On va pouvoir enfin passer du temps en…

— Tu remercieras tout le monde pour les friandises ? l'interrompit Albus, qui n'écoutait plus suite à un pic de migraine. Il faudrait aussi que tu me ramène mon parchemin sur les propriétés du sang de dragon quand tu reviendras de l'école demain pour me voir.

— Albus, demain, il n'y a pas école car c'est le premier jour des vacances.

— Si je comprend bien alors, nous somme déjà le dimanche vingt-cinq ?

— Oui c'est cela. Euh Albus je voulais te demander ?

— Oui ?

— Tant qu'on en est à planifier les vacances… Si tu es rétablit vendredi prochain c'est le jour d'Halloween et il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue ce jour là. Tu voudrais bien qu'on… Elphias s'arrêta, intimidé.

— Qu'on sorte en amoureux ?

— Oui c'est ça.

— Fini de se cacher si je comprends bien ?

— Oui ! J'y ai bien réfléchit et je suis sûr que c'est la meilleur des stratégies pour arrêter les commérages.

— Quels commérages ? s'inquiéta Albus

— Et bien, euh comment te dire… Lorsque tu es parti dans le parc, moi j'étais à la fenêtre de la tour Gryffondor et euh ben… je te regardais. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais… tu comprends ?

— Je ne suis pas en sucre El', tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller en permanence… mais continue.

— Et bien voila, quand j'ai compris que t'étais en danger, j'ai… paniqué, et euh un peu… hurlé aussi… les autres me regardaient et… je pense que je me suis trahi. Que je nous ai trahi.

— Et donc ?

— Et bien donc tout le monde se doute de quelque chose maintenant. Et tu sais comment ça va à Poudlard, tu dis ça et on entend ça, dit-il en montrant son doigt puis son bras.

— Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste arrivé plutôt que prévu.

— C'est officiel alors ? Je suis ton petit ami ?

— Oui c'est officiel.

oOo

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne vendredi ou samedi prochain.

Bonne journée à tous.


End file.
